Shelter
by Tay Haruno
Summary: -Eu vou me encontrar com o Gaara sim! -Não vai -Vou! -Não. -Faça o favor de sair da frente da porta Sasuke! -Não vou deixar você se encontrar com aquele cara. -E por que não? -Porque quero que fique comigo. -Para de ser infantil, não sou sua, não temos nada a sério! Agora cai fora da minha casa! -Não seja por isso, quer namorar comigo? -Não! -Okay, você é a minha namorada agora.
1. Última tentativa

Nunca tive muita sorte na vida, e não falo sobre bens materiais ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada a dinheiro, eu nunca me importei com esse tipo de coisa. Mas sabe quando você tem de tudo, de tudo mesmo, mas no fundo sente-se vazio? Era exatamente esse o meu problema. Eu tinha tudo o que eu queria, família perfeita, profissão perfeita, amigos perfeitos... Nada era o suficiente para mim. Mas sempre tem aquele momento de nossas vidas onde tudo melhora, e eu espero até hoje por esse tal momento. De novo.

Depois que terminei a faculdade de medicina, fui contratada pelo hospital principal de Konoha, uma cidade não muito grande de 200.000 habitantes, e a maioria deles eram da zona rural, que dominava a maior parte da cidade, com todos aqueles campos, cheios de trigo e soja que eram os produtos que mais davam lucro a cidade, por isso era um pouco conhecida, por exportar esses produtos pra fora.

E foi lá naquela pequena cidade que fui parar, não que eu reclamasse, pois a proposta naquela época era ótima, e além disso, eu era a principal médica daquele hospital, havia pessoas que precisavam muito de mim, e então resolvi ficar por ali mesmo, talvez lá estivesse o que eu tanto buscava para preencher o vazio que existia dentro de mim.

Estávamos em dezembro, época em que a chuva não dava trégua, o que me incomodava profundamente, nunca gostei de tempo frio, o calor combinava mais comigo. Ergui meus olhos, fixando-os no céu completamente coberto por nuvens cinza, suspirei, aquilo era extremamente desanimador, me deixava com preguiça e uma vontade enorme de ficar na cama.

Apertei minhas mãos na xícara de porcelana onde continha café, minha bebida favorita, um vício assim posso dizer, eu era dependente da cafeína, ela afastava o sono que vivia pairando sobre mim. Assoprei antes de beber um gole do líquido extremamente quente, que desceu queimando minha garganta, e voltei os meus olhos para o céu novamente, observando a garoa fininha cair.

Ouvi a porta da minha sala abrir atrás de mim, virei meu corpo um pouco, para ver quem chegava, logo vi a cabeleira loira de Ino, que fez uma careta, fixando os grandes olhos azuis em meu rosto.

-Há quanto tempo não dorme? – Perguntou ela, puxando a cadeira da minha mesa em seguida sentando-se.

Dei um meio sorriso.

-Bom dia para você também – Eu disse, enquanto assoprava o café.

Ino sorriu, revirando os olhos.

-Bom dia olheiras. – Disse ela enquanto tocava a parte inferior de seu olho direito com o indicador.

-Dois dias – Respondi bebendo mais um gole de café.

A loira balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Tem que descansar Sakura – Levantou da cadeira, e cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios – Está com uma péssima aparência, pior do que na faculdade. – Balançou a cabeça positivamente, como se concordasse consigo mesma.

Fiquei emburrada, mas logo ri baixo. Eu realmente estava exausta, mas o trabalho no hospital havia redobrado em alguns meses. Mais pacientes, mais problemas, mais trabalho e menos descanso.

-Agora me diga que milagre é esse de vim aqui na minha sala me visitar? – Perguntei deixando a xícara sobre a mesa.

Ino sorriu, e eu pude ver que naquele sorriso tinha algo por trás, eu conhecia a minha amiga o suficiente para notar que algo ela estava aprontando.

-Ino... – Comecei, mas fui imediatamente interrompida.

-Moreno, alto, forte, 25 anos, empresário, simpático... – Começou ela para o meu desespero.

Estiquei a mão, querendo interrompê-la.

Ino além de minha melhor amiga, era mais ou menos meu cupido, vivia tentando arrumar um namorado para mim, claro que eu era totalmente contra isso, mas ela era tão insistente que eu acabava cedendo pelo cansaço. E era sempre a mesma coisa, ela arrumava algum rapaz não sei da onde, saíamos eu, o meu pretendente, Ino e o Sai, namorado da loira. E sempre tinha algo no rapaz que eu desaprovava. Um tal de Gaara, por exemplo,ele era extremamente esquisito, além de não ter sobrancelhas, o cara tinha uma tatuagem. Na testa. E isso não parecia esquisitice o suficiente, ele precisava contornar os olhos com delineador e ter um guaxinim de estimação. E mesmo assim o cara até que era bonitão, nos tornamos amigos no final de tudo, algo que Ino desaprovou completamente.

-Por favooor – Pediu minha querida amiguinha, juntando as mãos, como se implorasse para que eu aceitasse o tal encontro.

Suspirei pesadamente, levando minha mão direita aos meus cabelos, dando uma leve bagunçada.

-Ino, o cara sabe que vai a um encontro? – Perguntei desconfiada.

Ela sorriu e eu já sabia a resposta.

-Ele vai gostar de você, tenho certeza! – Disse animada, andando apressadamente até a porta – Agora preciso ir, tem um monte de pacientes me esperando! – Olhou por cima do ombro – Hoje à noite, às dez. –Disse antes de fechar a porta.

Permaneci um tempo fitando a porta, com a boca entreaberta.

-Mas ela não disse que eu tinha que descansar? – Perguntei a mim mesma.

Após completar meu expediente no hospital, fui para minha casa, eu precisava realmente descansar, estava exausta, era o meu limite. Abri a porta do apartamento, nem sequer tirei os sapatos, cai de bruços na cama, fechei os olhos e não demorou muito, logo adormeci.

Um barulho irritante começou a soar em meu ouvido, abri meus olhos lentamente, o barulho vinha da minha bolsa, era o meu celular. Por um momento pensei em não atender, com certeza era Ino perguntando onde eu estava, mas eu sabia que ela não desistiria. Estiquei meu braço o máximo possível, tentando alcançar minha bolsa que estava em cima da cama, ao pegá-la, deslizei o zíper, abrindo lentamente, pegando meu celular jogado lá dentro. Ele havia parado de tocar, sorri satisfeita, e fechei meus olhos novamente, sendo dominada pelo sono, e quando estava prestes a dormir, o celular voltou a tocar.

-Alô – Atendi com uma rouquidão na voz.

-Abre a porta – Disse Ino do outro lado da linha.

Desliguei o celular e joguei na cama. Respirei fundo levemente irritada, levantei e nem me preocupei em arrumar meu cabelo ou jogar uma água no rosto para tentar melhorar um pouco, eu não estava nem ai para pretendente, eu não queria namorado mesmo, eu não precisava disso.

Caminhei lentamente até a porta principal e abri dando de cara com Ino, Sai e outro rapaz atrás deles que estava escorado na parede do corredor. Ino ficou me olhando por um momento e fez uma careta, não me incomodei. Olhei para Sai que mantinha aquele maldito sorriso irritante no rosto e em seguida para o rapaz um pouco atrás dele a quem eu desconhecia, e era impossível ser meu pretendente, mas quem mais seria? O analisei por alguns segundos, tudo muito rápido para ninguém notar. Pele alva, alto, estava com uma jaqueta preta de couro por cima de uma camiseta branca, o cabelo tinha um corte esquisito, bem espetado, mas muito bonito. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao vê-lo me encarar, eu devia estar realmente péssima, pois a cara que ele fez não foi nada legal, muito pelo contrário, ele me olhou de cima a baixo e riu, puro deboche, em seguida desviando o olhar. Perfeito, em vez de eu ridicularizar o pretendente, eu que estava sendo ridicularizada.

-Entrem – Pedi baixo, abrindo um pouco mais a porta, dando passagem a eles.

Ino puxou Sai e após os dois entrarem, fiquei esperando o cara entrar, mas ele nem sequer se mexeu.

-Não vai entrar? – Perguntei meio receosa, ele não parecia ser nada simpático.

Sem ao menos me olhar, entrou em minha casa.

Sentei numa das poltronas do lado direito da minha sala de estar, Ino e Sai sentaram no sofá que ficava de frente para a TV, e o "meu pretendente" sentou-se na poltrona do lado esquerdo, logo pegou o celular e começou a mexer, ignorando completamente a existência de todos ali presentes. Impressionante a educação dele, estava de parabéns.

-Querem algo para beber? – Perguntei educadamente.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Vá se arrumar logo. – Disse ela olhando no relógio em seu pulso esquerdo – Você tem exatamente dez minutos. – Voltou a olhar para mim.

Levantei da poltrona, parei na frente do casal, peguei na mão de Ino e a puxei do sofá.

-Se importa se eu roubar sua namorada por um instantinho Sai? – Perguntei ao branquelo, com um sorriso humorado.

-Sem problemas – Respondeu ele sorrindo como sempre.

Voltei o meu olhar para o rapaz, que ainda estava a mexer no celular, apertei a mão de Ino, que olhou para mim com uma expressão interrogativa. Gesticulei disfarçadamente o cara, ela logo entendeu.

-Ah sim – Disse ela assentindo – Sasuke, essa é Sakura Haruno – Apresentou-me ela, fazendo-o olhar para mim, com os mesmos olhos de desdém, o que me irritou lá no fundo de minha alma – Sakura, esse lindo rapaz... – Interrompeu-se e olhou para Sai, sorrindo sem graça – Quero dizer, ele é Sasuke Uchiha.

-Uchiha? – Perguntei baixo para mim mesma, tentando me lembrar onde eu havia ouvido esse nome anteriormente.

-Família Uchiha, donos de fazendas e mais fazendas de soja, lojas de roupas de grife... Falando nisso Sasuke, que coleção primavera verão perfeita! Diga a senhora Uchiha que ela está de parabéns. – Disse Ino com um sorriso simpático.

-Tá. – Disse Sasuke totalmente desinteressado nos elogios da loira.

Olhei para Ino que olhou para mim, em seguida a puxei, caminhando em direção ao meu quarto, chegando fechei a porta encostando-me contra ela.

- Moreno, alto, forte, 25 anos, empresário, simpático... – Repeti as palavras que antes ela havia dito sobre Sasuke – Simpático? Onde? Aliás, de onde você tirou a idéia de que pode surgir algo entre eu e ele? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho.

Ino deu de ombros e sentou na cama.

-Sei lá, eu o achei interessante – Respondeu ela.

-Mas não é porque você o acha interessante que eu também vou achar – Resmunguei.

A loira levantou, indo até meu guarda a roupa, abrindo a porta, pegando algumas peças de roupa, jogando sobre a cama.

-Eu prometo que se dessa vez não der certo... – Interrompeu-se pegando outra peça de roupa – Olha essa blusinha! Me empresta?! – Perguntou enquanto colocava a blusa na frente de seu corpo.

-Tá Ino, pode pegar – Eu disse sentando na cama.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

-Se dessa vez não der certo, eu juro que desisto! – Disse ela firmemente.

- Você disse a mesma coisa quando me levou para conhecer aquele cara sem sobrancelhas. – Murmurei.

-Mas dessa vez é sério, Sasuke é minha última tentativa. Eu prometo! – Cruzou os dedos indicadores na frente da boca, dando um beijo, selando a promessa – Mas prometa que vai se esforçar. – Pediu enquanto retirava a blusa tomara que caia bege que vestia, em seguida colocando a blusa preta de alcinhas que havia pegado no meu guarda roupa.

Revirei os olhos, soltando um breve suspiro.

-Tudo bem... Eu prometo. – Prometi, cruzando meus dedos, atrás do meu corpo. Eu não ia me esforçar nem um pouco.

Ino sorriu satisfeita.

-Agora, vamos arrumar essa mostrinha e transformar-la em uma mostrinha menos feia! – Disse a loira animadamente, entregando-me algumas peças de roupa.

E lá ia eu mais uma vez.

Ótimo.


	2. Broken Angel

Ino finalmente havia decidido a roupa que eu ia usar naquela noite e não adiantou eu insistir em escolher a minha roupa, ela simplesmente não ligava para o que eu gostava ou não, eu teria que usar o que ela escolhesse e ponto final. Me fez colocar uma camisa branca, manga longa, que mais parecia um vestido, pois se estendia até a metade de minhas coxas. Ino tinha uma incrível habilidade de encontrar roupas que nem eu mesma sabia que tinha, aquela blusa devia estar anos dentro do meu guarda roupa.

Coloquei um short jeans curtinho, que se ocultava por baixo da blusa, e para o meu desconforto, minhas coxas ficavam completamente expostas, algo que eu detestava.

-Para de bobeira! – Disse Ino, enquanto me ajudava a ajeitar a camisa – Você tem umas pernas perfeitas, e esse bumbum, hein? – Deu um tapa na minha bunda, o que me fez fazer uma careta – Morro de inveja branca desse seu corpo, por isso, trate de parar com essa bobeira de não querer usar o que eu mando, Yamanaka Ino sabe o que faz – Ainda a acho convencida.

Suspirei pesadamente, o que adiantava discutir? Nada, pois no final de tudo eu acabava por usar o que ela mandava. Coloquei a blusa preta, e por cima uma jaqueta de couro vermelha.

-Agora um saltinho... – Murmurou ela, pegando um par de sapatos vermelho de salto médio, me entregando – Esse vai ficar perfeito! – Exclamou batendo palmas – Com uma meia... – Volto a revirar minha gaveta onde tinha várias meias organizadinhas, que a loira acabou bagunçando – Essa aqui. – Estendeu uma meia opaca 7/8.

Revirei os olhos, sentei na cama, vesti as meias que se estendiam até metade das minhas coxas, em seguida calcei os sapatos. Levantei, Ino me mediu com os olhos e sorriu satisfeita, em seguida levantou ambas as mãos até o meu longo cabelo róseo. Sim, meu cabelo é naturalmente rosa.

-Se prender em um coque – Juntou as mechas do meu cabelo, segurando com a mão direita bem em cima da minha cabeça, enquanto separava alguns fios com a esquerda – E deixar esses fiozinhos e a franja solta vai ficar lindo – Prendeu meu cabelo – Agora para finalizar, blush, rímel nesses olhos verdões e um batom vermelho. – Voltou a sentar na cama.

Peguei o estojo de maquiagem dentro do guarda roupa e passei rapidamente tudo o que Ino havia mandado. Depois de pronta, saímos do quarto, voltando para a sala.

-Olhem meninos, como essa rosada está linda! – Disse Ino enquanto passava o braço sobre os meus ombros – Aliás, quem não fica linda nas mãozinhas de Ino Yamanaka, ãn? – Convencida.

Sai soltou um baixo assovio, o que me fez corar, já Sasuke levantou da poltrona, colocou o celular no bolso e nem sequer olhou para mim.

-Vamos logo – Murmurou ele caminhando em direção a porta.

Ino e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Vamos – Disse Ino pegando na mão de Sai, o puxando do sofá.

Tranquei a porta do meu apartamento, jogando a chave dentro da bolsa e entrei no elevador junto a Sai e Ino, pois Sasuke já havia descido. Chegando ao estacionamento do prédio, Sai olhou em volta, franzido o cenho.

-Ué, cadê o carro do Sasuke? – Perguntou olhando para uma vaga vazia ao lado de seu carro.

-Cadê o Sasuke, né? – Ino bufou, pegando o celular.

-Não – Eu disse pegando no pulso de minha amiga – Vamos só nós mesmo, não me importo nem um pouco de não ter companhia – Dei de ombros.

Ino e Sai se entreolharam.

-Tudo bem. – Disse Ino, abrindo a porta do carro.

Entramos no carro e saímos do estacionamento.

No caminho, Ino ligou para Gaara, claro que sobre os meus protestos, mas ligou. Ele iria nos encontrar no barzinho, aonde sempre íamos. Apesar de tudo fiquei mais tranqüila, pois eu não ficaria tão sozinha, não que Ino me abandonasse por causa de Sai, aliás, acho que ela sempre deu mais atenção para mim do que para ele.

Ao chegarmos ao bar mais sofisticado de Konoha, Ino e eu saímos do carro, enquanto Sai foi estacionar o veículo. Entramos no local, Ino me puxou para uma mesa bem perto do palco onde estava tendo show ao vivo de um cantor que eu não conhecia. Sentamos à mesa, alguns minutos depois, Sai chegou, acompanhado de Gaara.

-Gaara! – Exclamou Ino levantando da cadeira para dar um abraço no rapaz.

Gaara sorriu, e retribuiu o abraço da loira.

-Sakura – Murmurou ele, inclinando o corpo em minha direção, dando um beijo em minha bochecha esquerda – Quanto tempo – Disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira do meu lado e sentava.

Assenti.

-Verdade, faz tempo que não nos encontrávamos – Eu disse, tomando um pouco do drink que o garçom havia acabado de trazer.

Ele sorriu, percebi que estava sem jeito. Gaara tinha pouco assunto, o que não me incomodava de maneira alguma, eu gostava de pessoas caladas como ele.

-Está... Linda. – Murmurou com o olhar baixo.

Sorri sem jeito.

-Ér... Obrigada – Agradeci.

-Quer dançar? – Perguntou-me levando a mão à nuca e esfregando um pouco.

Ergui as sobrancelhas surpresa com o convite, olhei para a pequena pista de dança, e alguns casais dançavam ao som de Broken Angel. Peguei na mão de Gaara e levantei.

-Vamos – Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta, e levantou da cadeira. Sai e Ino também nos acompanharam até a pista e começaram a dançar abraçados. Gaara me olhou um pouco corado, o que me fez rir baixo.

-Bom... Sou péssimo em dança – Disse ele, passando seu braço direito em minha cintura.

-Eu também – E eu realmente era, dançar era algo que eu detestava fazer.

Ergui minhas mãos, pousando-as nos ombros dele, e comecei a dançar lentamente, fazendo-o seguir meus passos meio desajeitado. Ouvi um riso, virei o rosto, Ino e Sai riam de nós.

-Vocês são péssimos nisso – Disse Ino soltando uma gargalhada.

Fiquei emburrada, e escondi meu rosto no peito de Gaara que ria baixo.

-Desculpe por isso – Eu disse voltando a olhar para ele.

-Eu que devia pedir desculpas. – Respondeu ele tentando acompanhar meus passos.

-Como vai o seu guaxinim? Como é o nome dele mesmo? – Perguntei tentando puxar assunto.

-Shukaku – Respondeu erguendo minha mão esquerda, passando-a por cima de minha cabeça, me fazendo girar – Ele está bem.

Voltou a me prender junto ao seu corpo de uma forma delicada, ficamos daquele mesmo modo, dançando lentamente quase sem sair do lugar até a música acabar. Ergui meu rosto e sorri para ele, que retribuiu com um lindo sorriso que prendeu meus olhos. Fiquei encarando a boca dele com cara de retardada, Gaara pareceu perceber, pois o sorriso se desfez, e quando voltei a olhar para ele, seus olhos esmeraldas se fixaram aos meus de uma forma tão intensa que era impossível desviar.

Gaara curvou um pouco o corpo e entreabriu a boca, aproximando seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se presos aos meus. Por impulso, ou sei lá o que, fechei meus olhos, já conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele em meu rosto por estarmos bem próximos.

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso traseiro do meu short, abri meus olhos, vendo-os de Gaara fechados, me inclinei para trás e me afastando rapidamente.

- D-Desculpe! – Eu disse enquanto afastava meu corpo, fazendo-o me soltar.

Retirei o celular de meu bolso.

-É do hospital... – Murmurei olhando para o visor.

-O que foi? – Perguntou-me Gaara, franzindo o cenho.

-Espera ai que eu já volto – Eu disse saindo da pista de dança.

Fui para fora do bar e atendi o celular.

-Sakura Haruno – Murmurei.

-Doutora Haruno, preciso que venha imediatamente para o hospital – Disse uma mulher do outro lado da linha – É uma emergência!

-Mas a doutora Hinata está fazendo plantão hoje e...

-É caso de vida ou morte – Interrompeu-me ela – Temos um paciente gravemente ferido, e só a senhorita pode realizar essa cirurgia.

Suspirei.

-Sim, estou a caminho. – Respondi desligando o celular.

Entrei novamente no bar. Ino, Sai e Gaara estavam de volta a mesa.

-Sakura, o que foi? – Perguntou Ino notando minha pressa.

-Preciso ir para o hospital o mais rápido possível. – Eu disse apoiando minhas mãos na mesa – Sai, me empresta o seu carro? – Pedi – Prometo que volto e busco vocês! Mas preciso chegar urgente ao hospital.

Ele retirou a chave do bolso do jeans e me entregou.

-Não se preocupe – Disse Sai sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Obrigada! – Agradeci. Em seguida voltei meus olhos para Gaara – Gaara desculpa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Pode ficar tranqüila. – Respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

Despedi-me rapidamente, dando um abraço em Ino e sai do bar indo até o estacionamento, procurei pelo carro de Sai, ao encontrar, entrei no veículo e dirigi as pressas até o hospital que não ficava muito longe do bar. Chegando, estacionei o carro e sai correndo até o hospital.

-Onde o paciente está? – Perguntei a recepcionista enquanto retirava os brincos e uma pulseira, deixando em cima do balcão.

-Na sala de emergência dois. – Disse ela verificando no computador.

Não perdi tempo, andei as pressas pelo corredor, encontrando Tenten, uma das enfermeiras chefe.

-Chegou bem na hora! – Exclamou ela entregando-me uma prancheta.

Assenti parando de andar.

-Já fizeram alguns exames? – Perguntei voltando meus olhos para o prontuário.

-Sim e o estado dele é crítico – Disse Tenten balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Arregalei os olhos, segurando a prancheta firme em minhas mãos.

-P-Por Kami! – Exclamei com os olhos fixos no prontuário.

-Doutora, o que foi? – Perguntou Tenten voltando os olhos para o prontuário.

Não respondi, apenas mantinha meus olhos no nome em negrito, sem querer acreditar.

-S-Sasuke Uchiha – Murmurei.


	3. Apreensão

-Não pode ser... – Sussurrei me encostando contra a parede.

Tenten segurou firme em meu antebraço esquerdo, com os grandes olhos castanhos fixos em meu rosto.

-Doutora, qual é o problema? – Perguntou-me, enquanto me balançava um pouco.

Entreguei a prancheta de volta para Tenten.

-Ligue para Ino. – Eu disse.

Sem perder tempo, voltei a andar apressadamente pelo corredor, quase me desequilibrando no salto e espatifando no chão. Sentia meu coração pulsar forte em meu peito, minhas mãos suavam, mas não hesitei, levei minha mão à maçaneta da porta e empurrei adentrando o local.

Na terceira cama enfileirada de frente para a porta estava o rapaz de cabelos negros. Alguns enfermeiros estavam envolta da cama, verificando os aparelhos que mantinham Sasuke vivo. Aproximei-me rapidamente, parando ao lado da cama. Preso ao rosto de Sasuke estava à máscara de oxigênio, suas vestes haviam sido substituídas por um avental hospitalar azul claro, arranhões e cortes profundos eram visíveis em sua pele pálida, distribuídas pelo rosto perfeito e braços.

-Preciso que o preparem o mais rápido possível para o início da cirurgia – Eu disse olhando para cada um dos enfermeiros ali presentes.

-Doutora – Rin estendeu um envelope para mim – Os resultados dos exames que foram realizados no paciente.

Peguei o envelope e abri, pegando alguns papéis. Li rapidamente, pulando algumas partes, Sasuke teria que passar por uma cirurgia no crânio, além de ser bastante delicada, era extremamente arriscada. Fiz uma rápida simulação em minha cabeça, eu tinha 60% de chance de sucesso, caso tudo ocorresse conforme o planejado e 40% de chance de Sasuke não resistir até o final, o estado dele era crítico, eu estava com a vida dele em minhas mãos.

-Ele teve uma parada cardíaca, mas conseguimos reanimá-lo – Disse Neji, com os olhos voltados para Sasuke – Também perdeu muito sangue, será necessário um doador – Prosseguiu – Mas infelizmente só o irmão mais velho dele está em Konoha, os pais estão fora do país.

Suspirei pesadamente.

-Por favor, levem-no mais rápido possível para o centro cirúrgico, daqui a quarenta minutos começaremos o procedimento! – Eu disse, dando as costas.

Faltavam vinte minutos para o início da cirurgia. Eu já estava pronta, havia trocado minhas roupas por vestes hospitalares, adequadas para realizar o procedimento cirúrgico. Deixei meu cabelo preso no coque que Ino havia feito, colocando a touca, deixando meu cabelo róseo completamente oculto pelo tecido esverdeado. Troquei os sapatos de salto por um tênis branco, e pendurei a máscara cirúrgica em meu pescoço.

Sai da minha sala, fechando a porta e caminhando em direção a escada de acesso ao segundo andar, subi os degraus rapidamente me deparando com o corredor quase vazio, se não fosse por algumas poucas pessoas que estavam por lá.

Entrei na sala de cirurgia rapidamente, colocando a máscara em meu rosto, cobrindo desde o queixo até meu nariz. Fechei a porta, alguns da equipe médica voltaram à atenção para mim, inclusive Ino que havia chegado e já estava preparada. Ela me encarou por um breve momento, pude ver a agonia transbordando por seus olhos azuis, eu sorri forçado para ela, que não retribuiu. Os demais estavam concentrados em seus últimos preparativos para a cirurgia. O silêncio era absoluto, o único som que se ouvia era o bip do monitor cardíaco, que monitorava a freqüência cardíaca de Sasuke. Enfiei minha mão no bolso direito do avental, e peguei as luvas descartáveis, colocando-as.

Suspirei e me aproximei da cama, onde Sasuke estava. Todos da equipe médica se posicionaram nas laterais da cama, enquanto Ino e eu ficávamos no topo, onde podíamos ter uma visão completa da cabeça de Sasuke, o topo estava raspado, deixando o couro cabeludo visível.

Olhei para Ino que assentiu, ela com certeza estava bem preparada.

-Bisturi – Murmurei erguendo minha mão direita.

Rin entregou-me a ferramenta rapidamente, segurei firme e aproximei da cabeça de Sasuke. Afundei a lâmina sobre o couro, movendo-a em um circulo já vendo o sangue subir.

1 hora depois...

Uma pequena hemorragia havia iniciado, mas rapidamente a contemos.

"Agüente firme... Por favor" supliquei e pensamento.

3 horas depois...

Ino mantinha-se extremamente concentrada, assim como todos ali presentes, mas eu podia notar o cansaço no rosto de cada um. Faltava pouco para o fim da cirurgia, o sucesso estava garantido, o que era um alívio.

5 horas depois...

-Kakuzu – Murmurei afastando-me lentamente.

O homem de olhos esmeraldinos aproximou-se, Rin entregou-lhe duas agulhas, ele era o responsável pela finalização da cirurgia.

-Tudo bem, eu sigo daqui – Disse ele para Ino.

Ino assentiu, dando um passo para trás.

Kakuzu perfurou a pele de Sasuke, em seguida erguendo a mão direita passando a linha entre o couro cabeludo que havia sido retirado.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, logo abrindo-os.

-Deu tudo certo – Sussurrou Ino, enquanto retirava as luvas descartáveis encharcadas de sangue.

Eu sorri de leve, assentindo.

-Sim... Deu tudo certo – Concordei.

Voltei meus olhos para as mãos ágeis de Kakuzu que era auxiliado por Shizune, faltavam apenas mais um ponto, logo a cirurgia estaria finalizada, mas algo me chamou a atenção. Olhei para o monitor cardíaco, o bip continuava a tocar agora um pouco mais rápido. Estreitei os olhos.

-Neji, verifique o oxigênio – Eu disse me aproximando do monitor.

-Está tudo certo – Disse ele.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, o bip começava a acelerar.

-Droga... – Murmurei – Aumente o oxigênio! – Ordenei e Neji o fez.

Mordi meu lábio inferior apreensiva, agora o bip tocava continuamente, sem nenhuma pausa e na tela desenhava-se uma linha na horizontal, sem qualquer curva.

O coração de Sasuke havia parado.

-Desfibrilador! – Pedi em voz alta – Rápido!

Rin rapidamente entregou-me o equipamento.

-200! – Ordenei com o desfibrilador em mãos.

Aproximei o desfibrilador do peito de Sasuke, pousando-os sobre o peito do mesmo, aplicando o choque.

-Mais uma vez! – Pedi.

Voltei a pousar o equipamento sobre o peito de Sasuke, aplicando outro choque, mas o coração dele não voltou.

"Volte, por favor... Volte!"

-Sakura... Acho que o Sasuke... – Sussurrou Ino com os olhos marejando.

-Não – Eu disse, interrompendo-a.

-Não vai adiantar! – Disse ela, já não contendo as lágrimas.

-360! - Ordenei.

E voltei a repetir o mesmo procedimento, vendo o peito de Sasuke subir e descer ao desferir o choque.

-Vamos lá Sasuke – Murmurei – Volte logo!

Mas ele não voltou.

-Não... – Ino choramingou.

Suspirei pesadamente, não tinha mais jeito, Sasuke estava morto.


	4. Picles

Ino soluçava baixinho, era o único som que se ouvia ali. Todos estavam decepcionados e tristes com o fim trágico da cirurgia, o final que nenhum deles – inclusive eu – esperava.

"Ajuda-me Kami... Ajuda-me"

Voltei a pegar o desfibrilador, segurando o equipamento firmemente em minhas mãos. Ino subiu o olhar, lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos azuis molhando a máscara cirúrgica.

–Sak... – Ino preparou-se para dizer algo, mas a interrompi imediatamente.

–Vou tentar pela última vez – Olhei para ela, que limpou as lágrimas com a parte superior da destra.

Pousei o desfibrilador sobre o peito de Sasuke, que já tomara uma coloração avermelhada sobre o local em que os choques foram desferidos.

–220 – Pedi.

O choque foi aplicado.

–360 – Voltei a pedir.

O peito de Sasuke subiu e desceu, mas seu coração não voltara. Suspirei pesadamente, já sentindo meus olhos marejarem, eu nunca havia falhado em cirurgias, eu podia sentir o desespero começar a tomar meu corpo.

E um som começou a soar, era o bip que voltara a tocar.

_22... 27... 34... 64... 78... 96..._

Arregalei meus olhos, erguendo o rosto para olhar o monitor. A linha reta tomava aos poucos curvas, acompanhando o bip que tocava com frequentes pausas.

–Conseguiu! – Exclamou Rin – Sakura, você conseguiu!

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, meu coração pulsava forte em meu peito, e as lágrimas não mais de tristeza, mas sim de alívio, insistiram em escorrer de meus olhos e o sorriso de missão cumprida desenhou-se em meus lábios.

–Conseguimos – Eu disse, voltando meus olhos para Ino, que chorava muito – Nós conseguimos!

Após finalmente concluímos a cirurgia, passado o susto, Sasuke foi encaminhado para a UTI, seu estado não era nada animador, muito pelo contrário, era crítico.

–Quanto tempo acha que ele vai ficar desacordado? – Perguntou-me Ino, enquanto acariciava a bochecha de Sasuke.

Voltei meus olhos para o moreno e suspirei pesadamente.

–Não sei – Respondi desanimada – Talvez semanas.

Ino recolheu a mão junto ao corpo e sorriu amarelo.

–Às vezes... – Fez uma pausa respirando fundo – Me sinto culpada.

Franzi o cenho.

–Quê? Por quê? – Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

–Se eu não tivesse insistido tanto para que ele saísse conosco... – Balançou a cabeça amargurada – Ele não estaria aqui agora.

–Não pense assim – Eu disse de imediato – Não foi sua culpa, você não sabia – Voltei meus olhos para a loira, que já fazia cara de choro – Agora vamos, precisamos almoçar – Passei meu braço direito sobre seus ombros, e comecei conduzi-a até a porta.

Ino assentiu.

–Certo – Concordou com a voz embargada.

Os dias passavam rapidamente, Sasuke apresentava uma leve melhora, porém ainda permanecia na UTI, nenhum familiar havia aparecido para saber o estado da saúde de Sasuke, era como se ele fosse sozinho no mundo, sem família ou amigos.

Eram aproximadamente 13h00, o sol brilhava em meio ao céu azul sem nenhuma nuvenzinha impostora para atrapalhá-lo, aquilo sim era maravilhoso.

Ino e eu almoçávamos sentadas em uma das mesas espalhadas pela praça de alimentação do hospital, eu devorava meu X-Bacon, enquanto Ino separava os picles de seu X-Burger, fazendo sua típica cara de nojo.

–Eu já disse mil vezes para o Shikamaru que eu odeio picles – Resmungava ela, completamente revoltada, enquanto pegava um picle de pepino entre o dedo indicador e o polegar – Ai o aloprado faz questão de colocar um monte!

Peguei meu copo com suco natural de laranja, levei a boca, tomando um gole.

–Qual é o problema com picles? – Perguntei voltando a pegar meu X-Bacon – Não acho tão ruim assim.

Ino voltou os olhos para mim, erguendo um picle preso entre os dedos. –Olha isso – Pediu balançando o picle – Você tem probleminha? – Perguntou enquanto depositava o picle sobre um pequeno prato quadricular de isopor.

Dei uma mordida no meu X-Bacon, mastigando enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

–Você é louca – Eu disse, pegando o suco novamente – É só pedir para outro atendente fazer seu lanche – Tomei outro gole do suco.

Ela assentiu, concordando.

–Vou fazer isso, picles nunca mais! – Disse a loira, limpando as pontas dos dedos em um guardanapo – Mudando de assunto, meu ex me ligou.

–Qual ex? – Perguntei voltando os olhos para Ino.

–Aquele que eu peguei quando estava bêbada – Respondeu levando o canudinho de sua Coca-Cola à boca, bebendo um pouco – Lembra?

–Não – Respondi sincera – Você já esteve bêbada umas quinhentas vezes.

Festa, bebida, Ino... Nunca dá certo.

–Você lembra sim – Insistiu ela – Aquele que me cobriu toda com cauda de chocolate e eu cheguei na sua casa, você estava chapadona pensando que eu estava daquela cor por ter pegado sol demais. – Riu baixo.

Fiz uma careta me lembrando de Ino chegando seminua em minha casa, toda lambuzada de chocolate. Aquela loira já havia passado por cada situação esquisita.

–Shino? – Indaguei tentando me recordar do indivíduo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

–Não, e Kami que me livre de encontrar aquele psicopata de novo – Fez o sinal da cruz.

–Realmente aquele cara era estranho – Murmurei.

–Onde já se viu criar uma lagarta dentro da cueca? – Perguntou ela com o semblante sério – Quando eu vi, fiquei até pena da lagarta, ela estava meio branca sabe? Imagina ficar dentro de uma cueca? Sem luz, sem oxigênio... Eu deveria ligar para o IBAMA e meter um processo na cara dele! – Exclamou, balançando a cabeça positivamente – Mas sabe o que mais me revolta? – Perguntou-me.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

–Ele ter mandado eu dar um beijinho nela! – Fez uma careta – Deve ser um tesão beijar uma lagarta que vive em uma cueca! Será que ele dá banho nela? – Indagou, erguendo os olhos, pensativa.

–Ai Ino, chega! – Pedi, bebendo um gole do suco, imaginando a cena.

Ino quando começava a falar, era praticamente impossível fazê-la parar.

–Doutora Haruno? – Alguém me chamou.

Rapidamente virei meu corpo na cadeira para ver quem me chamava, me deparando com dois rapazes que eu desconhecia. O rapaz que supostamente me chamara, era alto, os olhos negros estavam fixos nos meus, nos lábios finos desenhava-se um sorriso de canto, um tanto gentil. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo que era visível na lateral direita de seu corpo, trajava um blazer por cima de uma camisa listrada na vertical nas cores cinza e branco, ambas as cores se contrastavam, os três primeiros botões estavam abertos, e eu não deixei de notar a fina corrente de ouro que trazia envolta de seu pescoço, onde pendurado estava um pingente, era parecido com um leque Uchiwa, tradicional do Japão, na parte superior a cor vermelha e na extremidade a cor branca, símbolo dos Uchihas, constatei. As mãos enterradas nos bolsos do jeans escuro levemente justo na região das pernas, inclinava-se um pouco em minha direção, me analisando assim como eu o fazia. Olhar para aquele rapaz me fazia lembrar de Sasuke, porém sua feição era mais amigável.

Logo atrás dele, outro rapaz permanecia de braços cruzados, a cara emburrada, parecia sem paciência. Era loiro, o cabelo bem espetado, os olhos azuis estavam estreitos e direcionavam-se diretamente para mim, a pele bronzeada e o corpo com músculos bem definidos, estavam expostos sobre a regata laranja que usava.

–Você é a doutora Haruno, certo? – Perguntou-me o rapaz moreno, com uma voz baixa. O loiro bufou, mantendo a expressão dura.

–Claro que é ela – Disse o louro, esbanjando impaciência – Quem mais tem cabelo rosa por aqui? – Fez um gesto com as mãos, gesticulando a praça de alimentação.

O moreno revirou os olhos.

–Naruto, espera ai. – Pediu o rapaz com certa tranquilidade, voltando a olhar para mim – Você que cuida do Sasuke Uchiha, pelo que me disseram.

Assenti, arqueando as sobrancelhas, finalmente alguém procurara Sasuke.

–Quem são vocês? – Perguntei olhando para o loiro, em seguida para o moreno.

–Sou Itachi, irmão de Sasuke – Respondeu antes que o loiro pudesse dizer algo que com certeza não seria nome – E esse é Naruto, amigo nosso. – Apresentou-o dando um leve tapa sobre o ombro esquerdo do loiro que fez uma careta.

Levantei da cadeira.

–Bom Itachi, precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas e... – Eu disse, mas logo fui interrompida por Naruto.

–Depois conversam – Disse ele enquanto pegava um picles do prato de isopor – Ei, vai querer isso? – Perguntou a Ino, erguendo um picles de pepino.

A loira fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Naruto deu de ombros e tomou o prato de isopor em mãos levando o picles à boca, enquanto voltava a olhar para mim e para Itachi.

–E ai – Disse ele mastigando – Vamos ver o teme ou não? – Perguntou levando outro picles à boca.

Itachi e eu nos entreolhamos.

–Vamos – Respondi – Ino, você vem? – Perguntei direcionando meus olhos para a loira que mantinha os olhos em Naruto, que se deliciava com os picles.

–Ér... Não, vou comer meu X-Burger sem picles – Respondeu apontando para o lanche que mal tocara.

Assenti, em seguida virei, fazendo um gesto para que os dois rapazes me seguissem. Saímos da praça de alimentação, pegando o elevador para o terceiro andar, onde ficava o quarto de Sasuke.

–Os seus pais não estão em Konoha? – Perguntei a Itachi, olhando nosso reflexo no espelho na lateral do elevador. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

–Não – Respondeu – Estão em Yokohama, vão passar o natal e o ano novo lá.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

–Eles sabem que Sasuke está na UTI? – Interroguei.

Itachi suspirou.

–Sim. – Respondeu.

A porta do elevador abriu, permaneci parada, olhando para Itachi, não acreditando na frieza dos pais de Sasuke ao ponto de não se importar com o estado da saúde dele – que não era nada boa – e nem sequer visitá-lo.

Naruto saiu do elevador acompanhado por Itachi e eu logo após.

Segui caminhando pelo corredor entre os dois que se mantinham em silêncio, apenas o som de nossos passos eram ouvidos no corredor silencioso. Parei em frente a uma porta branca de madeira, onde na parte superior do batente estava pregada uma placa de metal com os números 75.

–É o quarto dele – Murmurei levando a mão esquerda à maçaneta.

Abri a porta e entramos. O quarto estava bastante claro, a luz do sol adentrava o local pela fresta entre as persianas horizontais, tudo era tão branco, eu particularmente não gostava muito disso, tudo tão sem vida. Sasuke estava deitado na cama, um lençol cobria seu corpo pálido, tubos de silicone e fios eram interligados dos aparelhos ao corpo de Sasuke, só ouvia-se o bip do monitor cardíaco. Aproximamos-nos lentamente, Itachi parecia receoso, seu rosto tomara uma expressão preocupada. Já Naruto não perdeu tempo, foi até o amigo em passos rápidos, parando ao lado da cama. Itachi parou ao lado de Naruto, enquanto eu fui para o lado oposto ao deles. Itachi suspirou, levou a mão direita até o ombro esquerdo de Sasuke, apertou de leve.

–Por que isso teve que acontecer contigo garoto? – Lamentou-se, balançando a cabeça amargurado.

Baixei meu olhar, fitando Sasuke. Os machucados já haviam cicatrizado, porém ainda eram visíveis em seu rosto. O cabelo crescera um pouco, deixando a franja um pouco abaixo do queixo. Sua face era serena como a de alguém que dorme tranquilamente.

–Tem ideia de quanto tempo o teme vai ficar desacordado? – Perguntou-me Naruto, mantendo os olhos em Sasuke.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

–Não, pode levar semanas – Respondi – Fizemos uma série de exames em Sasuke, estamos acompanhando essa fase da recuperação, precisamos ver se ele ficará com alguma sequela.

–Quais as chances dele ficar com alguma sequela? – Perguntou Itachi, voltando os olhos para mim.

Suspirei pesadamente.

–São maiores que as chances dele não ficar com nenhuma. – Respondi.

Itachi balançou a cabeça, parecia não ter caído na real ainda. Naruto apertava a mão direita de Sasuke, parecia agoniado ao ver o amigo ali, deitado dependendo de aparelhos para viver.

–Amanhã eu voltarei – Murmurou Itachi – Doutora, obrigado – Agradeceu-me.

–É o meu dever – Eu disse.

Itachi sorriu fraco, pousou a mão no ombro de Naruto.

–Vamos – Disse.

Naruto assentiu e soltou a mão de Sasuke.

–Volte logo teme – Murmurou o loiro antes de dar as costas – Até doutora – Despediu-se.

–Até – Respondi.

Itachi fez um aceno de cabeça, em seguida virou-se caminhando em direção a porta, saindo junto a Naruto.


	5. Natal e gelatina

Faltavam apenas dois dias para o Natal, eu amava época de Natal, reuníamos todos os amigos e familiares para comemorarmos e era uma festa. Em alguns natais eu ia para Hakui, cidadezinha onde meus pais moram, mas com a correria a última coisa que eu pensava era em viajar.

-Me dê à estrela – Pedi a Ino, esticando minha mão direita.

A loira curvou-se até a caixa de papelão lotada de enfeites para a árvore de natal que eu estava terminando de enfeitar. Revirou as bolinhas coloridas misturadas com minúsculos papais noéis, até encontrar uma estrela dourada.

-Aqui – Entregou-me a estrela.

Fiquei nas pontas dos pés, me equilibrando no banquinho de madeira que usei para conseguir alcançar o topo da enorme árvore. Ergui meus braços, segurando a estrela com ambas as mãos.

-Só mais um pouco – Disse Ino ao meu lado.

Estiquei um pouco mais minhas pernas, até conseguir encaixar a estrela na ponta da árvore.

-Consegui! – Vibrei.

Tão grande foi a minha alegria e azar, que acabei por me desequilibrar do bando, caindo em cima de Ino, indo ao chão junto a minha amiga que soltou um berro.

-Desculpa! – Desculpei-me enquanto me levantava de cima dela.

Ino sentou-se no chão, emburrada.

-Porra Sakura, seja desastrada assim longe de mim! – Esbravejou.

Eu ri, e levei um tapa na cabeça, choraminguei e ajudei Ino a levantar.

-Pelo menos terminei de enfeitar a árvore! – Sorri satisfeita.

-Bom, agora só falto ligar para o pessoal para confirmar a presença – Disse a loira, já se aprontando com um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta.

Suspirei sentando-me no banquinho que antes eu usava como escada.

-Quem está na lista? – Perguntei voltando meu olhar para Ino.

Ino era extremamente adiantada, gostava de organizar tudo antes, nunca deixava trabalho para última hora. Folheou o bloco, encontrando a lista.

-Sai, Hinata, Tenten, Rin, Neji, Obito, Suigetsu, Gaara, Karin, Tsunade e Shizune. – Ditou os nomes que estavam na lista – Falta mais alguém? – Perguntou-me já pegando a caneta esferográfica, posicionando-a entre os dedos.

Pensei por alguns instantes e ninguém me veio à memória.

-Não – Eu disse – São apenas esses.

Levantei do banco, ergui ambos os braços em sincronia, me espreguiçando. Ino pegou o telefone sem fio para começar a ligar para os convidados.

-Ei Sakura – Chamou-me – Que tal convidarmos o Uchiha bonitão e o loiro estranho que gosta de picles? – Sugeriu, ao mesmo tempo em que digitava algum número no telefone.

Logo Itachi e Naruto vieram a minha cabeça. Os dois agora praticamente viviam dentro do hospital, queriam acompanhar a recuperação de Sasuke de perto, principalmente Itachi que chegava a cancelar reuniões importantes apenas para ficar ao lado do irmão. E assim tanto ele como o espontâneo Naruto acabaram conquistando a amizade de alguns funcionários e até mesmo de pacientes do hospital.

-Karin acabou de confirmar a presença, e ainda vai trazer gelatina de abacaxi – Disse Ino rabiscando o papel.

-Gelatina de abacaxi? De novo? – Indaguei fazendo uma careta – Ela trouxe na comemoração do meu aniversário, na páscoa, no dia da independência, no dia que Hashirama assumiu a presidência, no dia do índio – Fiz uma breve pausa – Esqueci de alguma ocasião?

-No dia em que você tirou o aparelho ortodôntico – Disse Ino, balançando a cabeça positivamente – Dê um desconto, ela só sabe fazer gelatina.

-Mas tem que ser de abacaxi? – Resmunguei – Ah, e pode convidar o itachi e o Naruto, mas provavelmente não comparecerão.

-Por que não? – Perguntou-me, incluindo os nomes dos rapazes à lista.

-Ficarão no hospital – Respondi – Com Sasuke.

Ino assentiu.

-É – Concordou.

25 de dezembro.

22h00

A campainha tocou, deixei Ino cuidando da cozinha e fui atender. Abri a porta principal me deparando com Karin, Suigetsu, Hinata e Tenten.

-Feliz Natal! – Exclamaram em uníssom.

Eu sorri sem jeito e escancarei a porta.

-Feliz Natal. – Desejei igualmente – Entrem por favor. – Pedi dando passagem a eles.

Tenten foi a primeira a entrar, trajava um vestido simples, de alcinhas, justinho que realçava seu busto. Ela estava animadíssima, esboçava um largo sorriso e eu sabia o porquê.

-Ele vem? – Perguntou-me baixinho, enquanto me abraçava.

-Sim – Respondi retribuindo o abraço.

Ela deu uma risadinha e seguiu para a sala. Em seguida Hinata entrou, o rosto estava levemente corado, trazia duas pequenas sacolas, provavelmente de alguma loja de grife. Vestia uma blusa de seda vermelha, que valorizava seus enormes seios, junto com uma saia preta, que se estendia um pouco acima dos joelhos, com discretos detalhes em dourado nas laterais.

-E-Espero que goste Sakura – Disse com um sorriso tímido, enquanto estendia uma das sacolas para mim.

Peguei a sacola e sorri.

-Obrigada Hina – Agradeci – Fique a vontade.

Ela assentiu e me deu um rápido abraço.

Suigetsu veio logo após, deu-me um beijo em minha bochecha direita, esboçando um largo sorriso, deixando seus horripilantes dentes pontiagudos a mostra.

-Oi Sak... – Cumprimentou-me, mas logo fora interrompido pela ruiva que lhe dera um empurrão.

-Vai logo Suigetsu! – Gritou ela.

Suigetsu emburrou-se, Karin mostrou a língua para ele.

-Amiga! – Exclamou ela – Adivinha o que eu trouxe? – Ergueu a travessa de vidro coberta com papel alumínio.

-Gelatina de abacaxi? – Respondi fingindo incerteza.

-Errou! – Disse animada.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Errei? – Indaguei surpresa.

Karin balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Sim. Achava que eu ia cozinhar gelatina de abacaxi pelo resto da vida? – Riu humorada.

"Sim, achava", pensei comigo.

-E o que é? – Perguntei.

-Não – Recusou-se a dizer – Só vai saber na hora da ceia!

Fiz cara de surpresa e ri.

-Okay, entre – Pedi dando passagem a ela, que entrou empolgada.

Fechei a porta e segui para a cozinha onde todos se reuniam. Algum tempo depois, os demais convidados foram chegando, exceto por Itachi e Naruto.

Ino e Karin preparavam a mesa para a ceia de natal, Suigetsu e Sai assistiam à reprise do jogo de beisebol que garantiu a vitória do Boston Red Sox no campeonato. Hinata lia um exemplar de "Cinqüenta tons de cinza" que estava jogado há muito tempo no raque da sala, a face completamente vermelha, parecia que ia explodir. Obito não desgrudava de sua esposa Rin, que conversava animadamente com Shizune e Tsunade que ficavam iguais bobas perguntando sobre a gravidez da mesma. Rin estava grávida de dois meses, era alvo das perguntas da mulherada do hospital que sonhavam em ser mães futuramente, inclusive eu.

Tenten conversava animadamente com Neji, ela estava radiante, tagarelava enquanto ele mantinha a expressão de pura indiferença, bebericando o uísque de vez em quando, apenas assentindo quando a morena lhe perguntava algo.

-Belo apartamento – Murmurou alguém em meu ouvido.

Nem precisei virar para saber quem era, apenas sorri, voltando meus olhos para a árvore de natal que brilhava.

-Obrigada Gaara – Agradeci, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

Gaara sorriu.

Ele estava tão bonito, usava uma camiseta pólo branca, deixando os músculos de seus braços expostos, o jeans preto era levemente justo, modelava suas pernas que não eram muito finas. O cabelo ruivo estava com o topete bagunçado, que o deixava extremamente charmoso.

"Quer conhecer o meu quarto?" era o que eu pensava em perguntá-lo, o que obviamente eu não faria. Não naquela ocasião.

-Vai estar livre no próximo sábado? – Perguntou-me enquanto mantinha os olhos na árvore.

-Sim. – Respondi sem olhá-lo, já prevendo algum convite repentino para um encontro.

-Ah... Legal – Foi o que ele disse.

Franzi meu cenho, virei meu rosto fitando-o com uma expressão confusa. Quando ia interrogá-lo, a campainha tocou. Fui atender, abri a porta e Naruto entrou quase me atropelando.

-Cadê a comida? – Perguntou-me com os olhos azuis brilhando.

Apontei na direção da cozinha.

-Na cozinha – Respondi observando Naruto correr para lá.

Voltei meu olhar para a porta e Itachi sorria para mim, parecia envergonhado por causa de Naruto.

-Ele não tem jeito – Murmurou ele – Pra você – Estendeu uma pequena caixa de presente.

Peguei a caixa e sorri docemente.

-Obrigada – Agradeci sem jeito – Entre – Pedi.

Itachi entrou, fechei a porta e o acompanhei. Itachi cumprimentou Suigetsu e Sai, em seguida Hinata.

-Pensei que iria passar o natal no hospital – Eu disse enquanto caminhávamos em direção a cozinha.

-Eu vim de lá – Itachi disse, voltando os olhos para mim – Depois vou voltar.

Encontramos Naruto tentando pegar algo para comer na mesa repleta de comida, mas Ino o impedia, batendo em sua mão com uma colher de pau. A loira estava emburrada, com certeza por causa de Naruto, enquanto Karin mantinha-se próxima ao seu "segredo culinário".

-Nesse aqui você não toca! – Dizia a ruiva.

-Estou faminto, dattebayo – Resmungou Naruto fazendo biquinho. Fofo.

Itachi e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Ér... Faltam dez minutos – Eu disse desviando meu olhar para o relógio em meu pulso esquerdo.

-Karin, vai lá chamar o pessoal – Pediu Ino, voltando os olhos para a ruiva que encarava Naruto.

-Nem morta! – Recusou-se a ruiva – Daqui eu não saio! – Disse cruzando os braços.

Ino suspirou revirando os olhos.

-Deixa que eu chamo – Aproximou-se de Karin, entregando-lhe a colher de pau – Se ele tocar em algo, mate-o – Voltou os olhos para Naruto que fechou a cara.

Karin assentiu, pegado a colher.

Dei de ombros e sentei-me a mesa, Itachi sentou-se ao meu lado direito e Naruto do lado esquerdo. Poucos minutos. Todos já estavam acomodados em suas cadeiras, conversando animadamente. Quando deu meia-noite, desejamos feliz natal uns aos outros e nos preparamos para a ceia.

-ATACAAAAR! – Gritou Naruto, que começou a atacar a comida literalmente.

Servi-me com uma pequena porção de arroz, strogonoff com batata palha – Especialidade de Ino – e salada, nada mais que isso, eu estava sem fome, o que era um tanto assustador, quando se tratava de comida eu era quase um Naruto.

Karin levantou da mesa com um enorme sorriso no rosto, bateu palmas, pigarreando, fazendo todas as atenções serem voltadas para ela.

-Quero dizer que este momento é muito importante para mim – Começou seu discurso pré gelatina de abacaxi – Eu me esforcei muito para preparar a minha nova receita, feita especialmente para você, Sakura – Sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta.

Karin suspirou, olhando para cada um ali, como se houvesse vencido na vida.

-Bom, vamos lá, chega de suspense – Disse ela, retirando o papel alumínio do segredo culinário.

Suigetsu soltou uma alta gargalhada, enquanto todos nós olhávamos a travessa atônitos.

-Gelatina de Cereja! – Exclamou ela.

O telefone tocou, levantei da cadeira, deixando o pessoal conversando à mesa. Fui até a sala, e retirei o telefone do gancho, levando à minha orelha direita.

-Har... – Atendi, e fui interrompida.

-Ele acordou! – Disse alguém do outro lado da linha – Sasuke Uchiha acordou!


	6. Ex-noiva

Arregalei os olhos segurando o telefone firme em minha mão.

-O... Quê? – Sussurrei sentindo meu coração pulsar loucamente em meu peito.

-Sasuke Uchiha acor...

Desliguei o telefone, batendo contra o gancho com força desnecessária, sem perder tempo sai em disparada para a cozinha, parando na porta. Todos direcionaram os olhos para mim.

-Sakura, o que foi? – Perguntou-me Karin arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-O Sasuke... – Eu disse, interrompendo-me tentando controlar a respiração.

Itachi levantou da cadeira rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu com o Sasuke? – Perguntou vindo em minha direção.

-O Sasuke acordou – Respondi já mais calma.

Pude ver o espanto no rosto de cada um, mas logo a surpresa foi substituída por uma alegria enorme, iniciou-se uma comemoração com direito a palmas e gritos.

-Graças a Kami! – Exclamou Ino, abraçando Sai.

-Vamos lá ver ele galera! – Berrou Naruto eufórico, levantando da cadeira e pulando em direção à porta.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Nada disso – O barrei na porta – Tratem de ficar aqui, eu vou até lá e volto com notícias. – Eu disse esticando os braços para impedir que Naruto passasse.

Tsunade levantou-se da cadeira.

-Eu acompanharei você – Disse ela vindo em minha direção – E como diretora do hospital, ordeno que permaneçam aqui – Disse ela autoritária, voltando os olhos para os demais – Se todos forem meu hospital vai virar uma baderna, e é o que menos quero.

-Mas eu sou amigo do teme e... – Insistiu Naruto, mas logo se interrompeu ao ver o olhar que Tsunade o lançara.

Ela era bizarra, eu mesma morria de medo dela às vezes. Naruto encolheu-se e sentou-se na cadeira emburrado.

-Vamos – Disse Itachi com a chave de seu carro em mãos.

A neve caia lentamente, devia ser a madrugada mais fria do ano, disso eu podia ter certeza.

Tsunade e eu seguíamos Itachi pelo estacionamento, eu praticamente corria para conseguir acompanhar os passos dele. Ele nos conduziu até um Ranger Rover Evoque, branco reluzente. Abriu a porta do motorista e entrou, Tsunade e eu nos entreolhamos e rapidamente entramos no veículo, eu no banco do passageiro. Encolhi-me no banco, com frio, Itachi enfiou a chave na ignição e girou ligando o carro que quase não emitia som.

-Vou ligar o aquecedor – Murmurou clicando em um botão no painel iluminado.

Em alguns instantes o carro estava quente e aconchegante. Itachi mantinha os olhos negros fixos na estrada, sua expressão me despertou a curiosidade, o cenho franzido formando linhas em sua testa, era como se ele estivesse irritado, apertava o volante com força, fazendo as veias de suas mãos ficares visíveis por baixo da pele pálida. Contive minha curiosidade, não queria incomodá-lo questionando-o. E assim permanecemos em absoluto silêncio – o que me causava inquietação – até chegarmos ao hospital.

Soltei o cinto de segurança, ajeitei a touca de lã sobre a minha cabeça, deixei meu cabelo solto que apesar de curto protegia meus ouvidos sensíveis do frio. Coloquei minhas luvas e abotoei o meu casaco que se estendia até a metade das panturrilhas. A porta do carro abriu-se, Itachi estendeu-me a mão destra, agora coberta por uma luva de couro, peguei a mão dele e sai do carro, sentindo os flocos brancos caírem sobre mim.

Corremos para frente do hospital e adentramos o local rapidamente, o frio era quase insuportável, pelo menos pra mim que o odiava. Passamos pela recepção e entramos no elevador, subindo até o segundo andar. Chegando no corredor, havia apenas uma pessoa, uma mulher para ser mais exata, estava sentada no banco de frente para a porta do quarto de Sasuke, a cabeça baixa, o longo cabelo ruivo cobria a lateral de seu rosto e as mãos sobre o colo. Aproximamos-nos dela, inclinei-me em sua direção, pousando minha mão em seu ombro.

-Tudo bem? – Indaguei, apertando seu ombro de leve.

Ela ergueu o rosto, aquela moça era belíssima, os olhos eram de um castanho escuro, brilhavam por causa das lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto que estava bem vermelho principalmente na região do nariz e bochechas, provavelmente por ter chorado muito.

-Tayuya – Murmurou Itachi.

Olhei para Itachi que mantinha os olhos fixos na mulher, um olhar frio que eu ainda não conhecia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele com um tom rude em sua voz.

Tayuya o fitou por um breve momento, logo desviando o olhar.

-Vim ver o Sasu... – Disse ela com a voz embargada, mas antes que completasse sua frase, fora interrompida.

-Saia daqui – Ordenou Itachi.

Franzi o cenho, estranhando o comportamento do rapaz.

-P-Por favor... – Sussurrou Tayuya – Deixe-me apenas vê-lo.

Itachi contraiu a mandíbula, levou a mão até o antebraço esquerdo de Tayuya e a ergueu do banco bruscamente, assustando tanto a ela, quanto a mim e Tsunade.

-Não tens o direito de se aproximar dele – Disse o moreno balançando-a.

-E-Está me machucando! – Exclamou ela, soltando-se de Itachi.

Tsunade se pôs entre eles, interferindo rapidamente.

-Ei, sem briga aqui, por favor – Disse ela, olhando para Itachi.

Tayuya deu um passo para trás, afastando-se de Itachi, este por sua vez, escorou contra a parede, mantendo os olhos na ruiva.

Eu estava perplexa, olhava para Itachi e em seguida para Tayuya, completamente perdida.

-Sakura, vai ver o Sasuke, pode deixar que cuidarei dos dois – Tsunade me olhou pelo canto dos olhos, apenas assenti.

Caminhei até a porta do quarto de Sasuke, empurrei a porta com as pontas dos dedos, em seguida adentrei o local. O quarto estava bem aquecido, Sasuke estava do mesmo jeito, deitado na cama, coberto com o lençol, porém seus olhos estavam abertos. Parei ao lado da cama, inclinei-me na direção de Sasuke, os olhos negros opacos estavam perdidos no nada, fixados em algum ponto do teto.

-Sasuke? – Murmurei – Consegue me ouvir? – Perguntei aproximando meu rosto de seu ouvido.

Sasuke moveu os lábios, mas não proferiu nenhuma palavra, aos poucos seus olhos voltaram-se para mim, me fitando por um longo tempo, mas não obtendo reação nenhuma, era como se ele nunca tivesse me visto na vida.

Levei minha mão à dele e apertei de leve.

-Consegue sentir? – Perguntei olhando-o.

Ele ainda me fitava, mas agora sua expressão se tornara confusa, voltou a mover os lábios num sussurro. Aproximei meu rosto um pouco mais, mesmo ele estando com a máscara de oxigênio, eu conseguiria ouvi-lo.

-Mikoto – Sussurrou ele.

A porta abriu, desviei meus olhos dos dele, deparando-me com Tsunade.

-Quem é Mikoto? – Indaguei.

-É a mãe dele – Respondeu-me ela, parando ao lado da cama.

Voltei meus olhos para Sasuke, sentindo um bolo se formar em minha garganta e fiquei assustada com aquilo. A própria mãe não viera visitá-lo e a primeira pessoa de quem ele se lembrava era dela.

Sasuke soltou um resmungo, fechando os olhos com força.

-Ele deve estar sentindo dor, precisamos dar o sedativo – Disse Tsunade erguendo uma seringa que trouxera consigo.

Eu ainda segurava a mão de Sasuke, sem ao menos perceber, até senti-lo mexer os dedos. Tsunade injetou o sedativo no soro de Sasuke, em poucos instantes as pálpebras começaram a se fechar, ocultando os orbes negros, a face do moreno se tornara serena e ele entregou-se ao sono.

Suspirei e soltei a mão dele.

-Vou pedir para que Itachi entre em contato com a mãe dele – Murmurei.

Tsunade assentiu.

-Boa sorte – Desejou-me.

-Vou precisar – Respondi.

Permaneci algum tempo observando-o dormir, logo virei e fui em direção a porta, saindo do quarto, deparando-me com Itachi sentado no banco e Tayuya sentada no chão, um pouco distante de Itachi. O moreno ergueu o rosto, ao me ver, levantou-se.

-Como ele está?! – Perguntou Itachi ansioso.

-Calma, ele está sedado, logo poderá vê-lo – Respondi reprimindo o riso, vê-lo tão agitado era engraçado de certa forma.

Itachi suspirou aliviado, sentando-se no banco novamente. Olhei na direção de Tayuya, ela me olhava, sorri simpática, mas ela não retribuiu, simplesmente voltou a fitar o chão.

-Itachi, precisamos conversar – Eu disse voltando meus olhos para ele – Preciso de um favor.

Ele assentiu.

-Tudo bem – Ele concordou – Mas teremos que conversar depois, enquanto aquela louca estiver aqui – Apontou para Tayuya – Não sairei de perto do quarto do meu irmão.

Tayuya pegou a bolsa de couro vermelha, pendurando em seu braço, levantou do chão, passando a mão direita no jeans, limpando-o.

-Não se preocupe – Disse ela a Itachi – Estou indo embora.

E sem demorar-se, deu as costas, seguindo para a escada, sumindo de nossas vistas.

Itachi bufou e bagunçou o cabelo levemente. Eu encarava-o completamente confusa, ele pareceu perceber.

-Ela era a minha noiva – Murmurou.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Ah si... – Fui interrompida.

-Ela tentou matar Sasuke – Prosseguiu.


	7. Tragédia

Entreabri a boca, completamente horrorizada, tentando acreditar que aquela bela mulher poderia ser uma assassina.

-Por quê? – Perguntei em voz baixa.

Itachi encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos por um breve momento, parecia se recordar de algo.

-Ciúmes – Respondeu.

Estreitei os olhos.

-De você? – Indaguei.

Itachi abriu os olhos, me encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

-Do Sasuke – Murmurou.

Virei meu rosto, olhando para dentro do quarto, conseguindo ver a cama de Sasuke, Tsunade o examinava. Permaneci um tempo em silêncio, implorando internamente que Itachi prosseguisse com a história, por não querer parecer curiosa demais.

-Meu noivado era uma farsa – Deu continuidade a sua história para a minha satisfação – Ela não me amava, eu não a amava, éramos infelizes e tudo por culpa da minha família – Fechou as mãos em punho – Fui obrigado a pedir a mão dela em casamento e ela obrigada a aceitar, para que a família Uchiha se aliasse à família de Tayuya e que a nossa empresa saísse do estado drástico que se encontrava na época, estávamos a ponto de falir e perder tudo.

Eu não ousava interrompe-lo, apenas permaneci escorada na parede ao lado da porta do quarto de Sasuke. Itachi curvou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, cruzando as mãos na frente da face que se tornara séria, o olhar negro estava perdido dentro do quarto do irmão, e naquele olhar pude notar o quanto ódio possuía, era de fato intimidador.

-Tayuya tinha um ciúme doentio de Sasuke – Foi adiante após uma pausa – Odiava quando Sasuke arrumava uma namorada, perseguia a garota até conseguir destruir o namoro.

-E você sabia disso? – Questionei.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Desde o começo – Respondeu – Mas eu não me importava – Deu de ombros – Eu não gostava dela.

-Mas e o Sasuke? Não pensava em controlar Tayuya para proteger seu irmão? – Franzi o cenho, lançando um monte de perguntas a Itachi.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

-Eu odeio o Sasuke. – Disse.

Fiquei atônita com a declaração de Itachi, como era possível ele odiar Sasuke se estava sempre tão preocupado com a saúde do irmão, procurando formas que pudessem ajudar em sua recuperação. Itachi voltou a suspirar, desviou os olhos do quarto, me encarando.

-Mas isso não importa agora – Balbuciou – Estou apenas fazendo o papel de irmão mais velho – Disse como se adivinhasse as minhas dúvidas internas – Quer saber como Tayuya tentou matar o Sasuke? – Perguntou-me retornando ao assunto anterior.

Assenti meio confusa.

-Colocou veneno na bebida dele. – Disse naturalmente, analisando minha expressão.

Arregalei os olhos, a imagem de Tayuya surgiu em minha mente, tão indefesa, tão delicada... Era difícil acreditar.

-Foi em um jantar de família – Itachi prosseguiu notando o meu espanto – Naquela noite Sasuke iria apresentar sua noiva.

-Sasuke também tinha uma noiva? – Perguntei rapidamente.

Itachi fez afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Aquele jantar era para anunciar seu noivado, mas no final transformou-se em uma tragédia. – Itachi voltou a encostar a cabeça contra a parede e olhar para o teto – Tayuya resolveu que mataria Sasuke para que ele não fosse de mais ninguém e planejou uma forma de fazer isso, a ideia foi colocar veneno na bebida dele – Baixou os olhos, me fitando – Mas tudo deu errado e nada aconteceu do jeito que ela queria.

Permaneci em silêncio, apenas ouvindo Itachi narrar o acontecimento, tentando absorver o máximo de informações que podia, o que estava difícil.

-A noiva de Sasuke, Matsuri, foi infeliz... Pegou o copo de Sasuke e tomou um gole da bebida – Suspirou, fazendo uma breve pausa – Ela morreu.

Levei minha mão direita ao meu rosto, pasma.

-Kami... – Sussurrei.

-Depois disso, os pais dela poderosos e influentes, a internou em Tóquio, passou seis anos e eu nunca mais a vi... – Virou o rosto para a esquerda, fitando a escada onde a poucos minutos Tayuya havia descido – Mas hoje, vendo-a em minha frente, minha vontade era de matá-la.

-Mas você disse que odeia o Sasuke... – Murmurei.

Itachi sorriu sem humor.

-Sim, mas isso não significa que queria vê-lo morto e eu... – Hesitou por um momento – Eu amava a Matsuri. – Disse por fim.

Tsunade saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

-Bom, ele vai ficar desacordado por algum tempo ainda – Disse Tsunade, voltando os olhos para mim em seguida para Itachi – Agora vamos manter os olhos nele e acompanhar essa recuperação de perto – Sorriu.

Sorri amarelo, Itachi permaneceu fitando o chão. Tsunade pareceu notar o clima tenso que ali pairara, mas evitou perguntas. Itachi levantou da cadeira, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

-Vou levar vocês para a casa – Disse ele começando a caminhar em direção a escada.

Tsunade e eu nos entreolhamos, e sem demora o acompanhamos.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, Tayuya nunca mais se aproximaria de Sasuke.

Já passavam das 03h00 da manhã, Itachi me deixou em frente ao meu prédio, onde rapidamente entrei para fugir daquele frio terrível. Subi de elevador até o último andar, onde eu morava, já imaginando Ino esparramada no sofá, dormindo. Levei a mão à maçaneta da porta, e adentrei meu apartamento, me deparando com uma cena, ou melhor, várias cenas trágicas.

No sofá estava Naruto, dormindo e sem dúvidas completamente bêbado, a baba escorria no canto da sua boca entreaberta, o cabelo loiro estava completamente bagunçado e estava apenas com sua calça jeans. Mas não foi o fato de Naruto estar dormindo no sofá que me deixou pasma, mas sim Hinata, que estava deitada em cima do loiro, agarrada ao corpo másculo. Ambos estavam lambuzados com uma gosma vermelha, deduzi ser gelatina de cereja.

No tapete Karin e Shizune estavam completamente largadas, o vestido com estampa de onça de Karin subira até a metade da barriga deixando exposto tudo o que eu não queria ver.

Passei pela sala em silêncio, caminhando em direção a cozinha, deparando-me com mais tragédia. Em cima da mesa Ino dormia agarrada em Gaara. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, logo com Gaara? Embaixo da mesa, Suigetsu dormia agarrado com uma garrafa de uísque. Todos lambuzados de gelatina.

Ouvi um estalo e murmúrios baixos, vinham do meu quarto, andei até lá em passos lentos, parando na frente da porta. Encostei meu ouvido contra a porta e pude ouvir o barulho. Eram gemidos e sem dúvidas era Tenten que estava dentro do quarto.

Desgrudei da porta na hora e rapidamente fui para o banheiro, tranquei a porta e sentei no vaso tampado.

-Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Perguntei a mim mesma.


	8. Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno

-Ai minha cabeça... – Resmungou Ino largada em meu sofá, com um copo de água na mão.

Eu terminava de limpar o raque que antes estava completamente sujo de gelatina de cereja, juro que nunca mais deixo Karin trazer gelatina na minha casa.

Naquela manhã acordei dentro do banheiro, assustada com as fortes batidas na porta e com os berros de Naruto que dizia desesperado "Se não abrir essa porta, juro que vou mijar na pia da cozinha!". Após todos acordarem, dei uma aspirina para cada um, pois reclamavam de dor de cabeça – ressaca é um problema – e praticamente os expulsei de minha casa. O estado do meu apartamento era deplorável, gelatina de cereja para todos os lados, garrafas de uísque pelo chão, cigarro e batata palha espalhado por cada canto da cozinha, sem falar no mau cheiro que predominava, uma mistura de uísque, cigarro e vomito de bêbado. Eca.

-Quem mandou beber tanto? – Murmurei enquanto passava o pano úmido sobre o móvel – Afinal, o que aconteceu quando eu sai? – Perguntei voltando meus olhos para a loira que estava praticamente morrendo no meu sofá.

Ino massageava as têmporas, os olhos fechados, tentando aliviar a de cabeça, causada pela ressaca.

-Liguei o som, começou a tocar Hey Brother, todos começaram a dançar e a beber, Karin começou a ficar louca e fez dança sexy, esfregando gelatina de cereja em todo mundo – Abriu os olhos – Tenten subiu na mesa e começou a fazer street tease junto com Neji, tivemos que trancá-los no quarto porque estavam quase transando em cima da sua mesa – Fez uma careta – Naruto bebeu muito e comeu toda a comida que sobrou da ceia, viu a Hinata toda lambuzada de gelatina e começou a lamber a pobrezinha – Balançou a cabeça negativamente como se lamentasse o ocorrido – Sai veio só para terminar comigo, fiquei revoltada e o expulsei de sua casa a gelatinada, o Gaara era o único mais ou menos que podia ouvir minhas mágoas, fui me lamentar com ele, que me ouviu até o fim e me deu apoio – Suspirou – Depois começamos a beber e eu comecei a esfregar gelatina nele... – Olhou para o teto, tentando lembrar de alguma coisa – Só Kami sabe o que aconteceu depois... A última coisa de que me lembro foi do Suigetsu lançando sua árvore de natal pela janela – Deu de ombros.

Arregalei os olhos e levantei do sofá num pulo.

-QUÊ!? – Gritei correndo para o local onde a minha árvore de natal estava – Isso só pode ser brincadeira... Eu vou matar aquele cara de peixe de liquidação de feira de domingo! – Esbravejei indo até a janela, olhando para baixo, para ver se encontrava minha árvore, eis que vi um pontinho verde, devia ser ela.

Não perdi tempo, corri porta a fora sendo seguida por Ino que estava a ponto de se espatifar no chão. Descemos de elevador até o térreo, deixei Ino para trás e contornei o prédio, deparando-me com minha árvore sobre a neve que cobria o chão.

-Tanto trabalho... – Murmurei tristonha.

Ino agachou-se ao meu lado, acariciando meu cabelo.

-Eu sinto muito amiga – Sussurrou.

Suspirei pesadamente.

-Está tudo bem – Garanti.

-Ah Kami... – Sussurrou.

Ino parou de acariciar meu cabelo, olhei para ela, seus olhos estavam arregalados.

-Ino? – Abanei minha mão na frente de seu rosto – O que foi?

Ela apontou para um local ao lado da árvore, fiquei de pé novamente, notando que pertinho da árvore tinha uma pequena mancha vermelha sobre a neve branquinha. Era sangue.

-Ah meu Kami! – Exclamei apavorada.

-De quem é esse sangue?! – Indagou Ino, se aproximando.

-Eu vou lá saber! – Gritei nervosa – Alguém deve ter sido atingido pela árvore... Ah meu Kami... Somos assassinas! Não, o Suigetsu que é, ele que vai preso! Eu não sabia de nada! – Peguei meu celular no bolso do casaco – Vou ligar para o meu advogado! – Exclamei.

Ino aproximou-se da mancha, fitando por alguns segundos, em seguida tocando-a.

– O que você está fazendo? Não pode tocar em sangue desconhecido sem nenhuma proteção! – Gritei apavorada.

E sem mais nem menos, Ino caiu na gargalhada.

-Do que você está rindo, sua porca!? – Perguntei entredentes.

A loira respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

-Não é sangue – Disse em meio ao riso – É gelatina!

Maldita seja a gelatina de Karin.

29 de dezembro

Estendi uma receita com alguns nomes de medicamentos que o paciente a minha frente deveria tomar.

-Siga o tratamento direitinho e tudo vai ficar bem – Eu disse a ele com um sorriso simpático – Não se esqueça de trazer o resultado da biópsia assim que pegar, leve o material em algum laboratório, você pode marcar na secretaria da saúde, é bem rápido. – Estendi outro papel, era o pedido de exame – Aqui, leve esse pedido, fale com a assistente social, ela que marca os exames, diga que a Doutora Haruno que pediu.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo de volta, estendeu sua mão para que eu apertasse.

-Obrigado doutora – Agradeceu, logo dando as costas e saindo da minha sala.

Após a saída do paciente, relaxei em minha poltrona, aquele era o último do período matutino, eu só precisava esperar a hora do meu almoço. Olhei no relógio em meu pulso direito, faltavam oito minutos.

-SAKURA-CHAN! – Berrou Naruto escancarando a porta da minha sala.

Levantei da poltrona assustada, vendo o loiro correr em minha direção.

-O Sasuke! – Exclamou pegando em minha mão e me puxando em direção à porta.

Arregalei os olhos, tentando acompanhar os passos do loiro.

-O que aconteceu?! – Perguntei já sentindo a respiração pesar.

-Ele lembrou de mim! – Disse me olhando sobre o ombro – E ainda me xingou! – Abriu um largo sorriso.

Subimos dois lances de escada até o terceiro andar, mesmo eu achando bem mais rápido ter pego o elevador, Naruto não quis nem saber, me puxou em direção a escada, tive que saltar alguns degraus para poder acompanhá-lo. Continuamos a andar apressadamente pelo corredor, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que ali passavam. Chegando em frente à porta 75, apoiei minhas mãos nos joelhos e abaixei a cabeça, esperando meu coração desacelerar e minha respiração voltar ao normal.

Naruto abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

-Voltei teme! – Gritou Naruto.

Ouvi um resmungo, em seguida uma voz grossa se fez presente.

-Para de gritar, caralho. – Disse Sasuke, carrancudo.

A cama de Sasuke estava com a parte superior erguida, ele estava praticamente sentado. Karin estava próxima à janela, anotava algumas coisas na prancheta em mãos.

Endireitei-me, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta. Sasuke olhou para mim, completamente indiferente.

-Olá Sasuke – O cumprimentei, sorrindo docemente.

-Hn. – Sasuke fez cara de tédio, pouco se importando com a minha presença.

Meu sorriso se desfez.

-Como se sente? – Perguntei parando ao lado da cama.

-Como acha que eu me sinto? – Perguntou-me arqueando as sobrancelhas – De certo é ótimo estar em um hospital. – Disse sarcástico.

Olhei para Karin que revirou os orbes rubis, como se já estivesse acostumada com aquele mau humor de Sasuke. Ela era a enfermeira responsável por Sasuke e deixava bem claro que adorava cuidar do moreno, alegando não existir homem no mundo mais lindo do que ele.

-Karin, já o examinou? – Perguntei voltando meus olhos para a ruiva.

-Tsunade já o fez – Respondeu ela – Ela veio aqui mais cedo.

Assenti e voltei a olhar Sasuke, que estava emburrado.

-Por quanto tempo terei que ficar aqui? – Perguntou-me com um tom irritado.

-Alguns dias, até que esteja bem o suficiente para ir para sua casa – Eu disse tentando manter um tom simpático – Vou ter que prendê-lo só por mais algum tempo.

Sasuke me encarou por alguns instantes.

-Acha mesmo que vai me prender aqui? – Perguntou esboçando um sorriso desafiador e devo dizer que era extremamente sensual, não que isso importasse, mas era um detalhe a mais.

-Não acho, eu vou prendê-lo – Respondi – Karin – Voltei meus olhos para a ruiva – Aplique o sedativo, ele precisa descansar um pouco mais – Sorri.

Karin preparou a seringa, Sasuke me encarava com ódio e eu não me intimidei, encarava-o da mesma maneira. Naruto notando o clima, se pôs entre mim e Sasuke, sorrindo nervoso.

-Ér... Calma gente, estamos em um hospital e... – Disse ele tentando apaziguar.

-Cala a boca Naruto – Sasuke e eu dissemos em uníssom.

Naruto encolheu-se, Karin preparou-se para aplicar o sedativo no soro de Sasuke, mas antes que pudesse aplicar o medicamento, Sasuke simplesmente retirou o tubo do soro de seu braço. Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Colabore Sasuke – Pedi.

-Nunca – Resmungou.

Olhei para Karin, que imediatamente enfiou a agulha da seringa no braço de Sasuke, injetando o sedativo diretamente nele.

-Vagabunda! – Esbravejou ele.

Eu sorri vitoriosa.

-Durma um pouco Uchiha – Eu disse.

Sasuke sorriu fraco e murmurou algo do tipo "Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno", em seguida balbuciou algumas palavras sem nexo tentando manter-se acordado, mas não demorou muito, logo adormeceu.

-Existe algum homem mais difícil de lidar do que o Sasuke? – Indagou Karin, aproximando-se.

Naruto e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Acho que não – Respondi em meio ao riso.

Estacionei meu carro em sua devida vaga no enorme estacionamento do prédio em que eu morava, peguei minha bolsa no banco do passageiro e sai do veículo, batendo a porta e acionando o alarme. Entrei no elevador e subi até o último andar, onde meu apartamento ficava, estava exausta, meu único pensamento era chegar em casa e cair na cama. Ao sair do elevador, caminhei lentamente até a porta do meu apartamento, franzi o cenho ao ver que estava entreaberta, antes de sair para o trabalho me certificava de ter deixado- a bem fechada. Empurrei a porta e entrei em meu apartamento lentamente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Deixei a porta aberta para caso eu precisasse fugir e retirei os saltos para facilitar a minha fuga. Caminhei em direção a sala, não sem antes ter pego o taco de beisebol – Presente do meu pai – que ficava atrás da porta. Respirei fundo e segui para a sala, segurando a base do taco, pronta para tacar longe a cabeça do indivíduo que aparecesse na minha frente.

No sofá, de costas para mim, alguém estava sentado, como estava escuro, não dava para identificar se era um homem ou mulher.

-Bem vinda de volta ao lar, Sakura – Disse a pessoa notando a minha aproximação.

Senti meu corpo gelar, aquela voz... Em qualquer lugar do mundo em que eu ouvisse, eu a reconheceria.

-Deidara – Murmurei.


	9. Patifaria

Ouvi um riso baixo, Deidara levantou do sofá, permanecendo de costas. Estiquei meu braço direito e levei minha mão ao interruptor ao lado da porta de acesso à cozinha, clicando no botão, acendendo a luz. Estreitei os olhos, não acreditando que aquele rapaz de longos cabelos loiros era Deidara, me perguntei há quanto tempo eu não o via. Ele finalmente virou-se para me olhar e no momento em que me viu com o taco de beisebol em mãos, soltou um grito extremamente feminino e pulou em cima do sofá.

-Ai Jesus! – Gritou agarrado ao estofado.

Revirei os olhos e larguei o taco no chão, me aproximei do sofá e comecei a estapear Deidara, que tentava se proteger com uma almofada.

-Aie racha, ta doendo! – Berrou ele desviando dos meus tapas.

-Sua bicha filha da mãe! – Esbravejei – Me deu um susto!

-Não foi ideia minha! – Gritou.

Continuei a estapeá-lo, até que ele resolveu revidar e começamos uma guerra de tapas.

-Olha a homofobia! – Tentou segurar minhas mãos.

Suspirei parando de bater no loiro, em seguida me joguei sobre ele, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Exclamei encostando minha cabeça na dele.

Faziam alguns anos que eu não o via, Deidara era o meu melhor amigo "homem", entre aspas, porque de homem Deidara só tinha a aparência, seu interior era extremamente feminino, com certeza Deidara era bem mais feminino do que eu.

-Sai pra lá que eu não sou lésbica! – Disse enquanto se desvencilhava do meu abraço.

Revirei os olhos e o soltei, me sentando ao seu lado.

-Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – Perguntei.

Deidara passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos, soltando um suspiro.

-No Brasil – Respondeu – Acredita que eu ia fazer parte de uma revista de moda babado? – Indagou – Mas no fim tive que voltar para o Japão.

-Por quê? – Perguntei franzido o cenho – Seu sonho era fazer parte de uma revista de moda – Lembrei-me das milhões de vezes que Deidara citou ser esse seu grande objetivo na vida.

-Eu sei racha, mas recebi uma proposta bem melhor daqui – Explicou – Então como minha família está aqui, meus amigos e meu boy – Sorriu – Resolvi voltar – Deu de ombros.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Voltou com o Sasori? – Já sentia o pavor tomar meu corpo.

Sasori era o ex-namorado de Deidara, mas mesmo estando com o meu amigo gay, ele vivia dando em cima de mim, certa vez me trancou no banheiro, eu pensei que seria estuprada.

-Tá louca racha? – Me lançou um olhar assustado – Aquilo não é gay não, aposto que me usou só para se aproximar de você – Disse em um tom ressentido.

-Não acho – Menti, na verdade eu tinha certeza que Sasori só namorara Deidara para ficar próximo de mim – E então, me conta como foi a viajem! – Pedi animada.

-Conheci um boy, ai ficamos de amorzinho, sabe aquelas coisas bem gay? – Rimos – Ai eu descobri que ele tinha namorado, menina virei um furacão, queria matar o boy – Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Fiquei o encarando com uma expressão confusa, ele não havia me contado nada sobre a viagem afinal.

-O melhor foi que eu não perdi meu hímen – Disse ele, olhando as unhas pintadas de azul marinho.

-Sakura, diz pra o Deidara que ele não tem uma "menina" – Pediu-me Ino, vindo da cozinha com uma tigela com cereal.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Indaguei.

Ela levou uma colher com um punhado de cereal à boca.

-Tenho a chave reserva – Respondeu de boca cheia, sentando ao meu lado.

Deidara levantou do sofá, parecia completamente revoltado.

-Minha "menina" é diferenciada! – Exclamou.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Deidara, você não tem uma "menina", aceite isso – Disse Ino levando outra colher de cereal à boca.

Deidara desabotoou o jeans.

-Quer que eu te mostre? – Perguntou preparando-se para abaixar a calça.

-Mostra ué – Respondeu à loira dando de ombros.

Interferi rapidamente, impedindo que Deidara retirasse a calça e mostrasse tudo o que eu – E que provavelmente Ino – não queria ver.

Deidara era irmão mais novo de Ino, viviam em guerra, principalmente quando Deidara tentava roubar os namorados da loira, o que ocorria na maioria das vezes.

-Chega dessa patifaria! – Gritei e Deidara desistiu de tirar a calça.

-Depois eu mostro pra essa monstra oxigenada! – Mostrou a língua para Ino – Rachas, vamos bater um tricô aqui rapidinho – Disse sentando-se no tapete – Souberam da festa babado que vai ter na boate Bee? – perguntou ele esbanjando animação.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, Ino fez o mesmo.

-Mas gente, mal chego e sou mais informada que vocês! – Disse ele fazendo uma careta – É o seguinte, vai ser em janeiro, e nós vamos – Olhou para mim – Ouviu né rosada broxante? Temos que arrumar um boy pra você.

Ino riu baixo.

-Não precisa, ela já tem um – Disse a loira batendo o cotovelo no meu braço, me lançando uma piscadela.

Olhei para ela confusa.

-Tenho? – Perguntei.

-O Uchiha! – Revirou os olhos.

-Nem pensar! – Exclamei – Quero ficar longe daquele iceberg!

-Tá, chega estranhas – Disse Deidara levantando – Agora tenho que ir ao aeroporto no 12 – Pegou o celular – Santa purpurina, preciso ir, tchau rachas, beijos no core – Jogou beijos no ar.

-Aeroporto? Fazer o que lá? – Questionou Ino.

-Pegar o meu boy – Respondeu indo em direção a porta – Não tô morta não meu amor!

Ino e eu nos entreolhamos, Deidara era tão insuportavelmente gay, que acho que toda a gayzisse que era para ser distribuída para mil pessoas foi jogado apenas nele.

-Ai Brasil, tchau rachas! – Gritou porta a fora.

Permaneci um tempo fitando a porta.

-Deidara tem probleminha – Murmurou Ino.

Assenti concordando.

31 de dezembro

Era véspera de Ano Novo e para a minha infelicidade eu teria que fazer plantão no hospital, assim como todos os que passaram o natal na minha casa, foi um acordo que fizemos no hospital, a equipe que ficasse de folga no natal, no ano novo teriam que fazer plantão para que a equipe que trabalhou no natal ficasse de folga.

E lá estava eu na minha sala, com os olhos fixos em um quadro bem ao lado de uma estante repleta de livros de medicina. Não era um quadro muito interessante, mas na hora do tédio eu me pegava olhando para ele, tentando decifrar o que aquele rabisco vermelho na vertical representava .

O telefone da minha sala tocou me assustando, atendi rapidamente.

-Doutora Haruno, compareça ao quarto 75 com urgência – Pediu a mulher do outro lado da linha.

Suspirei pesadamente.

-O que foi dessa vez? – Perguntei revirando os olhos.

-Ele não quer deixar a Karin aplicar o medicamento – Respondeu ela.

Nos últimos dois dias, minha vida de médica resumia-se em obrigar Sasuke a tomar o medicamento, fazer Sasuke ficar quieto na cama – o que só se tornava possível depois que ele estava sob o efeito do sedativo – fazer Sasuke parar de querer enforcar Karin e assim por diante. O moreno sabia ser insuportável quando queria, eu costumava a compará-lo a uma criança birrenta. "Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno" garantiu-me ele, e de fato minha vida profissional havia se tornado um inferno e Sasuke era o meu diabo particular.

Cheguei na frente do quarto e sem demora abri a porta, deparando-me com Karin deitada na cama e Sasuke sobre ela, segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça. Fiquei parada na porta, chocada com a cena.

-Me-Me ajuda Sakura – Implorou Karin com um olhar assustado.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Sasuke? – Indaguei me aproximando.

Ele sorriu perverso, em seguida ergueu uma seringa, era o sedativo.

-Se aproxime e eu injeto isso em você e fujo dessa porra de hospital! – Ameaçou-me.

Desatei a rir.

Sasuke encarou-me furioso, os olhos negros pareciam cintilar de ódio. Controlei meu riso e respirei fundo.

-Vá em frente Sasuke – O desafiei – Tente.

Sasuke apoiou as mãos na pequena grade na lateral da cama e ergueu o corpo, saindo de cima de Karin. Cruzei meus braços e escorei no batente da porta, apenas esperando Sasuke vim até mim, se é que ele conseguiria. Sasuke colocou a perna direita para fora da cama, firmando o pé descalço no chão, em seguida a esquerda, ficando de pé.

-Sasuke?

Sasuke ficou estático, as orbes negras arregalaram-se, completamente espantado. Virei meu rosto na direção em que Sasuke olhava, deparando-me com Itachi parado na porta.

-Itachi – Murmurou Sasuke.


	10. Nunca o deixarei em paz

Itachi hesitou em se aproximar, parecia notar o espanto de Sasuke, abriu um sorriso nervoso, corando levemente. Em passos lentos aproximou-se, parando ao meu lado.

-Sas... – Itachi murmurou, mas foi interrompido.

-O que diabos faz aqui!? – Perguntou Sasuke com o semblante sério.

Olhei para Itachi, em seguida para Sasuke, depois para Karin que estava toda encolhida no canto do quarto, fiz um gesto com a cabeça, pedindo para que saísse do quarto, ela pareceu entender, pois mais que rápido correu até a porta, saindo logo em seguida.

-Bom, vou deixar vocês a sós – Eu disse já me preparando para sair da sala.

-Fique Haruno – Pediu Sasuke, voltando o olhar para mim.

-Não quero atrapalhar – Expliquei – E tenho alguns problemas para resolver, não tenho só você de paciente – Dei de ombros.

Sasuke bufou.

-Ele já vai embora – Murmurou desviando os olhos para Itachi.

Itachi ergueu o rosto, encarando Sasuke.

-Você continua o mesmo... – Disse em voz baixa – Uma criança arrogante.

Sasuke contraiu a mandíbula, agora seu olhar expressava ódio.

-Vá embora – Ordenou.

Itachi e Sasuke se encararam por alguns segundos, parecia fuzilar um ao outro com o olhar, eu apenas observava.

-Não vou. – Itachi cruzou os braços.

-O que você quer? – Perguntou Sasuke já alterando a voz – Quer infernizar a minha vida novamente?

-Não preciso – Respondeu Itachi tranquilamente – Mas sabe Sasuke, isso tudo que está acontecendo com você, é pouco.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e olhei para Itachi.

-Você merecia sofrer muito mais – O Uchiha mais velho prosseguiu esboçando um mínimo sorriso de canto – Ninguém se importa com você, nem os nossos pais, em nenhum dos dias que você esteve no hospital eles se quer perguntaram se você estava bem, acho que seria bem melhor se você tivesse mor...

-Chega Itachi! – Gritei interrompendo-o.

Ele nem sequer me olhou, encarava Sasuke, este por sua vez mantinha uma expressão de pura indiferença, mas eu sabia que ele havia sido atingido de uma forma cruel e covarde da parte de Itachi.

-A nossa mãe não se importou nem um pouco quando eu disse que você estava prestes a morrer – Itachi continuou, me ignorando completamente – Acho que ela até desej... – Ele não completou a frase.

Vi Sasuke retirar os tubos de silicone de seus braços, resmungando de dor, em seguida avançou sobre o irmão, transferindo um soco certeiro contra a face de Itachi que cambaleou e caiu no chão. Sasuke ofegava, estava muito alterado, o que me preocupava.

-Sasuke – Me aproximei dele, estendendo as mãos em um gesto para contê-lo.

-Eu vou matar você Itachi! – Gritou Sasuke, apontando o indicador para Itachi – Eu vou matar você!

Itachi levantou do chão, levou a mão onde a pouco recebera o soco, massageou o local, esboçando um sorriso perverso nos lábios, ele parecia outra pessoa. Sasuke tentou avançar novamente, porém o impedi, ficando em sua frente, segurando firme em seus ombros.

-Itachi, saia do quarto – Pedi, olhando o moreno sobre o ombro.

Ele não me contrariou, virou-se e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. Sasuke bufou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Está tudo bem agora – Levei a palma de minha mão contra sua testa, sentindo-a quente – Calma.

Sasuke me fitou com o cenho franzido.

-Me deixa em paz. – Murmurou, se afastando de mim.

Sasuke caminhou até a cama e deitou-se, cobrindo seu corpo com o lençol. Eu não queria irritá-lo ainda mais, por este motivo resolvi deixá-lo sozinho. Sai do quarto e fechei a porta. Itachi estava sentado no banco, a cabeça baixa e as mãos cobrindo o rosto, ele com certeza estava arrependido.

-Quero conversar com você – Eu disse, cruzando os braços.

Itachi ergueu o rosto, me fitando por alguns segundos, em seguida levantou-se.

-Tudo bem – Murmurou ele.

Caminhei até o elevador, entrando junto a Itachi, indo para a minha sala. Chegando, sentei em minha poltrona e Itachi sentou-se em uma cadeira do lado oposto da mesa.

-O que deu em você? – Perguntei pousando minhas mãos sobre a mesa.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, levou a mão direita ao cabelo, bagunçando-os.

-Não sei – Respondeu.

-Itachi, o Sasuke não pode ficar nervoso daquele jeito, foi muito errado ter dito todas aquelas coisas a ele – O repreendi.

-Isso não se repetirá – Disse firmemente.

Assenti.

-Agora por favor, pode me passar o número da residência onde sua mãe está? – Pedi educadamente.

Itachi franziu o cenho.

-O que vai fazer? – Perguntou, parecia incomodado.

-Vou ligar para ela, ué – Respondi o óbvio.

-Não quero que minha mãe se preocupe com essas coisas, Sasuke será só um problema a mais – Disse desviando o olhar.

Permaneci um tempo analisando Itachi, ele estava nervoso, certamente escondia algo.

-Você não avisou a ela, não é? – Constatei.

Itachi assentiu, confirmando minha suspeita. Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, soltando um breve suspiro.

-Passe o número da sua mãe – Pedi novamente, estendendo-lhe minha agenda aberta com uma folha em branco e uma caneta – Por favor.

Sem nenhuma escolha, Itachi pegou a caneta, posicionando-a entre os dedos, em seguida anotando um número na parte superior da folha.

-Obrigada – Agradeci pegando a agenda de volta.

-Não diga a ela que eu sabia... – Pediu Itachi – Ela não vai me perdoar.

-Tudo bem – Concordei.

23h58

Estávamos todos os funcionários, desde médicos até as cozinheiras, em uma sala para comemorarmos o Ano Novo, todos muito animados, tagarelando sem parar. Ino e eu estávamos encostadas no batente da grande janela que havia na sala, eu fitava o céu repleto de estrelas, enquanto tomava um gole de café. Sim, em pleno ano novo eu estava tomando café, isso para me manter firme até de manhã.

Quando finalmente deu meia noite, todos comemoravam o ano novo, abraçando uns aos outros, desejando tudo de bom naquele ano. Ino foi a primeira a me abraçar.

-Que nesse ano você e o Uchiha se casem – Sussurrou ela, enquanto me apertava em seus braços.

Eu ri, retribuindo o abraço.

-Não, obrigada – Eu disse, soltando-a.

Ino mostrou a língua, em seguida foi abraçar os demais funcionários. Suspirei em meio a um sorriso, logo pude ouvir o barulho dos fogos de artifício, direcionei meus olhos para o céu, agora colorido por causa das explosões. Deixei minha xícara vazia em cima de uma mesa e caminhei em direção à porta, eu tinha que verificar algo.

-Onde você vai Sakura? – Perguntou Ino, surgindo das profundezas.

Virei para olhá-la, tentando arranjar uma boa mentira.

-Vou pegar meu celular que esqueci na minha sala – Eu disse, e sorri internamente por ter arranjado algo tão rápido.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Mas o seu celular está na sua mão – Apontou.

Ergui minha mão direita e corei ao ser pega em uma baita mentira. A loira sorriu maliciosa, já sabia o que eu ia fazer.

-Vai logo – Ordenou.

Assenti e sai da sala. Estava no térreo, entrei no elevador e cliquei no botão para o terceiro andar, não demorou muito, logo a porta abriu e eu comecei a caminhar pelo corredor silencioso, seguindo para o quarto 75. Abri sem ao menos bater, encontrando Sasuke acordado, fitando o céu pela janela aberta.

-Olha só, ele está acordado – Eu disse, fingindo surpresa.

Sasuke voltou os olhos para mim, parecia estar com raiva, como sempre. Parei ao lado de sua cama e pousei minhas mãos na pequena grade na lateral.

-Como está se sentindo? – Perguntei esboçando um sorriso simpático.

Ele não respondeu, voltou a virar o rosto para olhar pela janela.

-Sasuke – Toquei seu ombro direito.

-Me deixa em paz – Ele disse em um tom rude.

-Não posso – Respondi baixo – Se pudesse já teria feito isso há muito tempo, ou teria o jogado pela janela – Ri baixinho, mas ele permaneceu como sempre, com a expressão vazia – Ér... Feliz ano novo. – Desejei a ele.

-Hn.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, contendo a raiva.

-Você podia ser mais educado – Resmunguei.

-Você podia ser menos irritante – Finalmente ele se pronunciou.

Eu sorri.

-Nunca perderia a oportunidade de irritá-lo, por isso ficarei aqui te irritando até você dormir – Eu disse convicta.

-Não faria isso – Sasuke olhou para mim, eu sabia que ele estava com raiva, se pudesse me atirava porta a fora.

-Duvida? – Indaguei.

Retirei meus sapatos, deixando ao lado da cama, apoiei minhas mãos no colchão e subi. Sasuke franziu o cenho.

-O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou-me enquanto me observava aproximar.

-Vai mais pra lá – Pedi enquanto o empurrava gentilmente para o lado.

Sasuke afastou-se, me dando espaço. Deitei confortavelmente ao seu lado, apesar da cama ser bem pequena, cabíamos nós dois.

-Está apertado – Reclamou ele, tentando achar uma posição confortável.

Eu ri baixo pousando minhas mãos sobre a minha barriga.

-Cala a boca, tente dormir para eu sair daqui logo – Virei meu rosto para o lado, vendo-o emburrado.

-Acho que seria bem mais fácil eu dormir sem você aqui – Respondeu.

Ficamos nós dois de barriga pra cima, fitando o teto por longos minutos. Ele não dormia, eu estava prestes a ser lançada para fora da cama e estava morrendo de medo de alguém entrar no quarto e me pegar naquela situação.

-Quer ouvir música? – Perguntei quebrando o silêncio.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

-Não – Respondeu seco.

Sorri e retirei meu celular do bolso, junto com os fones, que logo conectei ao celular.

-Vejamos uma música boa para Sasuke Uchiha ouvir – Murmurei deslizando meu indicador sobre a tela – Gosta de The Police? – Perguntei olhando-o.

-Gosto de dormir – Resmungou.

Reprimi o riso, resolvi deixar a música pra outra hora.

-Sasuke, dorme logo – Pedi baixo.

-Saia da cama, ai dormirei. – Murmurou.

-Não. – Recusei – Te desafio a dormir comigo ao seu lado – Sorri.

Sasuke me olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

-Já percebeu o quanto é infantil às vezes? – Perguntou-me.

-Não mais que você – Retruquei – Principalmente quando não quer tomar o remédio.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, em seguida virou de lado, ficando de costas para mim.

-Vou dormir – Resmungou – Ai quem sabe você me deixa em paz logo.

Eu ri.

-Durma, mas saiba que nunca o deixarei em paz – Eu disse.

Logo fechei meus olhos também e acabei por adormecer ao lado do tão irritante Uchiha.


	11. Sorvete de flocos

Abri meus olhos lentamente, me acostumando com a claridade. Meu corpo estava dolorido, a cama em que eu estava deitada não era nada macia, aliás, onde eu estava? Ergui meu corpo um pouco, e imediatamente reconheci aquele local, era o quaro do Sasuke.

"FODEU!" Berrei internamente.

Senti um peso leve sobre a minha cintura, olhei para baixo e um braço másculo me envolvia. Uma respiração lenta vinha contra minha nuca, me causando leves arrepios. Virei meu rosto para ver quem era o indivíduo que estava agarrado a mim, apesar de eu já saber quem era, foi um choque virar e me deparar com Sasuke. Ele ainda dormia, sua respiração quente vinha contra o meu rosto, estávamos próximos demais. Pensei em uma forma de sair da cama sem acordá-lo. Peguei no pulso de Sasuke e comecei a afastar seu braço cuidadosamente, mas antes que eu pudesse sair da cama, fui agarrada novamente.

-Bom dia pra você também – Uma voz extremamente rouca murmurou em meu ouvido.

Fiquei assustada, voltei a olhar para trás, Sasuke me fitava com os olhos intensamente negros. E eu me peguei reparando em como a carinha de sono dele era bonita. Não que isso importasse, mas é um detalhe a mais.

-Você estava acordado esse tempo todo! – O acusei.

Ele retirou o braço da minha cintura e ergueu o corpo, sentando na cama. O cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, porém ele ficava ainda mais charmoso. Tratei rapidamente de espantar esse pensamento inconveniente.

-Sim – Admitiu entre um bocejo.

-Você me viu dormindo! – Exclamei desesperada, levando as mãos ao meu cabelo, notando o tanto que estava bagunçado, eu devia estar parecendo uma vassoura.

Sasuke deu de ombros, como se não importasse, mas eu sabia que poderia usar minha aparência matutina para zombar de mim no futuro.

-Acho que é melhor você ir, antes que alguém chegue e encontre você nesse estado – Me olhou de cima a baixo.

Fiquei emburrada, olhei para o relógio em meu pulso e saltei da cama ao ver que passava das nove da manhã, ou seja, eu estava muito encrencada.

-Você me causa problemas demais – Resmunguei enquanto causava os meus sapatos – Hoje mesmo vou te dar alta!

E pela primeira vez, Sasuke sorriu sincero, era o que ele esperava o tempo todo.

-Até que enfim – Disse ele.

Revirei os olhos e marchei até a porta.

-Eu te odeio – Tratei de dizer enquanto abria a porta.

Sasuke riu baixo e me lançou uma piscadela.

Acho que meu coração parou de bater, KAMI MEU CORAÇÃO PAROU DE BATER! Maldito seja o charme supremo de Sasuke Uchiha. Bati a porta do quarto com uma força completamente desnecessária, fazendo o barulho da batida ecoar pelo corredor vazio. Comecei a caminhar em direção ao elevador, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivesse um ninho de Caturra bem em cima da minha cabeça. Entrei no elevador, descendo até o primeiro andar, corri até a porta da minha sala e entrei rapidamente.

-Até que enfim! – Exclamou Ino, sentada na minha poltrona.

Suspirei, provavelmente ela já sabia.

-Sabe o que eu vi essa madrugada? – Indagou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Sentei na cadeira a sua frente, abaixei o rosto, até encostar minha testa contra a mesa de vidro.

-Foi sem querer – Murmurei fechando os olhos.

-Eu disse para Tsunade que você passou mal e foi para a casa – Disse a loira – Depois passei no quarto do Sasuke... – Fez uma pausa, já podia imaginar o sorriso malicioso – Enfim, tranquei a porta para que ninguém entrasse e te pegasse dormindo de conchinha com um paciente. – Ela deu ênfase à palavra "conchinha".

Revirei os olhos.

-Não aconteceu nada – Tratei de deixar bem claro – Apenas o desafiei a dormir comigo ao seu lado – Ergui meu rosto.

Ino riu.

-Você é tão esperta amiguinha – Deu um tapinha em meu ombro – Tirou uma casquinha daquele sorvete de flocos.

-Flocos? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Meu favorito – Sorriu.

-Você não presta – Murmurei.

-Eu sei – Disse ela levantando da poltrona – Agora trate de ir para a casa, eu disse a Tsunade que você não viria trabalhar hoje.

Franzi o cenho.

-Tenho muito trabalho – Eu disse levantando da cadeira – Hoje o Sasuke vai ter alta.

-Vai? – Indagou.

-Sim, quanto mais longe de mim ele estiver, melhor – Murmurei sentando em minha poltrona.

Peguei minha agenda e abri na página em que Itachi havia anotado o número de sua mãe, não me incomodando com a presença de Ino, peguei o telefone e disquei o número anotado. Esperei por alguns segundos até alguém atender.

-Residência Uchiha – A voz do outro lado da linha anunciou.

-Bom dia, é do Hospital de Konoha, por favor a senhora Uchiha. – Eu disse enquanto olhava para algum ponto adiante.

-Aguarde. – Pediu a moça.

-Obrigada – Agradeci.

Olhei para Ino que me fitava confusa, afastei o telefone da minha boca.

-Depois te explico – Sussurrei para Ino que assentiu.

Voltei a aproximar o telefone da orelha, logo pude ouvir uma voz no fundo perguntando quem era.

-Mikoto Uchiha – Uma voz suave anunciou.

-Bom dia senhora Uchiha – A cumprimentei – Eu me chamo Sakura Haruno, sou médica do Hospital de Konoha – Apresentei-me.

-Bom dia Sakura – Desejou-me – Pois não?

-A senhora é mãe de Sasuke Uchiha, pelo que eu sei – Eu disse enquanto girava uma caneta entre meus dedos – Tentamos por diversas vezes entrar em contato com a senhora, sem sucesso.

Ela permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio.

-Não estou em Konoha – Disse – Alguma aconteceu com o meu filho? – Perguntou e eu pude notar o tom preocupado.

-Sim, mas pode ficar tranqüila, ele está bem, até demais – A tranqüilizei – No começo do mês ele sofreu um acidente de carro, passou por uma delicada cirurgia no crânio, esteve na UTI e hoje está recebendo alta.

Novamente fez-se silêncio, em seguida a ligação foi encerrada. Uchihas e sua educação inestimável.

-E então? – Perguntou-me Ino, com um olhar curioso.

Dei de ombros.

-Nos livramos de um Uchiha – Eu disse.

Naruto chegou assim que soube da alta de Sasuke, se dispôs a levar o amigo para a casa.

-Eu posso andar sozinho – Resmungou Sasuke assim que Naruto passou seu braço sobre o ombro.

-Deixa eu te ajudar teme – Pediu Naruto, ajudando Sasuke a levantar da cama.

O moreno suspirou e acabou por deixar Naruto ajudá-lo. Eu estava encostada na parede ao lado da porta, com os braços cruzados, apenas observando. Sasuke estava lindo, como sempre, havia trocado o avental hospitalar por uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa gola V cinza e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Naruto parou na porta, Sasuke olhou para mim e nos encaramos por alguns instantes, ele foi o primeiro a desviar.

-Irritante – Murmurou.

-Babaca – Retruquei.

Naruto riu, revirando os orbes azuis.

-Tchau Sakura-chan! – Despediu-se ele.

Eu sorri.

-Tchau Naruto e fique de olho nele – Apontei para Sasuke.

Naruto sorriu.

-Pode deixar, ficarei de olho no teme! – Garantiu.

E finalmente deixaram o quarto, de uma certeza eu tinha, nunca mais veria Sasuke novamente. Caminhei até a janela, pude ver Naruto colocando Sasuke dentro do carro, o moreno parecia xingar Naruto, que se divertia com a irritação do moreno. Naruto fechou a porta do carona e contornou o carro, abrindo a porta do motorista. Sasuke ergueu o rosto, olhando diretamente pra mim, e eu vi o carro partir, não sem antes ter visto o sorriso que o Uchiha lançara para mim.

Já havia passado uma semana desde o dia em que Sasuke havia tido alta, uma semana sem problemas, uma semana de paz, uma semana... Triste. Por incrível que podia parecer, eu estava sentindo falta do rabugento Sasuke Uchiha, e aquilo era extremamente perigoso, eu não devia sentir falta de alguém que eu supostamente acreditava odiar.

-Hein Sakura? Sakura? – Ino estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

Balancei minha cabeça atordoada.

-Hã? – Olhei para ela confusa.

-Você ouviu o que eu te contei pelo menos? – Perguntou emburrada.

-Não – Admiti constrangida.

Ino suspirou.

-O que está acontecendo com você? – Perguntou-me ela – Está tão aérea essa semana – Disse enquanto mexia o suco de uva com o canudinho.

Baixei meu olhar, nem eu mesma sabia, talvez até soubesse, mas com certeza não diria a Ino. Não por não confiar nela, a loira era minha melhor amiga, mas se eu dissesse que estava sentindo falta do Sasuke, tinha medo do que ela poderia fazer para que ficássemos juntos.

-Acho que preciso de umas férias – Eu disse depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

-Concordo – Apoiou Ino – Você trabalha tanto, parece até um robozinho – Sorriu.

Ela tinha razão, eu estava muito sobrecarregada, precisava descansar.

-Depois vou conversar com a Tsunade sobre isso – Suspirei pesadamente – Agora meu horário de almoço acabou, tenho um monte de pacientes – Resmunguei – Que tal filme e chocolate mais tarde em casa? – Propus.

Ino assentiu, concordamos.

-Comédia romântica? – Indagou.

-Como sempre. – Revirei os olhos – Até mais tarde.

-Até – Respondeu.

Fui para a minha sala, comecei a atender os pacientes do período vespertino, que não eram poucos, a maioria consultas para pegar encaminhamento para exames de rotina, fácil e rápido. Após atender todos, finalmente me preparei para ir embora, já passava das 20h00, eu estava esgotada. Ouvi uma leve batida na porta, em seguida uma mulher de cabelos negros apareceu.

-Doutora Haruno? – Indagou.

Assenti, ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

A mulher era muito bonita, tinha os olhos negros, o cabelo longo se estendia até metade das costas, trajava um jeans escuro, uma blusa preta de gola alta e por cima um blazer bege. A bota preta de couro ia até a metade de suas panturrilhas, tinha o salto médio. Ela aproximou-se com um sorriso gentil, a face levemente corada, os olhos percorriam cada canto da minha sala, analisando o local.

Sentei em minha poltrona novamente e a mulher sentou-se na cadeira do lado oposto.

-Oi – Cumprimentou-me – Eu sei que estou te atrasando, mas eu preciso muito conversar com a senhorita.

Assenti.

-Eu sou Mikoto Uchiha, a mãe de Sasuke Uchiha – Prosseguiu antes que eu dissesse algo.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, surpresa com a minha inesperada visitante, os Uchihas tinham genes abençoado, eram extremamente bonitos.

-Ah sim – Murmurei sabendo de quem se tratava – Sasuke está bem? – Não contive a pergunta.

Ela assentiu.

-Sim, muito bem – Disse com um sorriso meigo – Ele já quase não para em casa – Riu baixo – E eu vim agradecê-la por isso.

-Me agradecer? – Indaguei franzindo o cenho.

-Sim, eu soube que salvou meu filho, se não fosse por você, nem sei o que teria acontecido... – Suspirou, e balançou a cabeça levemente como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos ruins.

-É o meu dever – Eu disse.

Mikoto assentiu novamente.

-Mas eu não poderia deixar de agradecê-la – Levou a mão a minha, me assustando um pouco – Muito obrigada Sakura.

Corei de leve, e apertei a mão da mulher a minha frente.

-Como eu disse, é o meu dever – Repeti as palavras que antes havia dito.

Ela soltou minha mão, recolhendo-a junto ao corpo.

-Quero fazer um convite – Disse abrindo a bolsa que trazia junto a si, pegou alguma coisa lá dentro – Quero que compareça ao jantar da família – Estendeu três pequenos papéis pra mim – São os convites, por favor, é muito importante que vá.

Engoli em seco, pensando em recusar, mas Mikoto parecia tão confiante, que acabei por aceitar.

-Tudo bem – Eu disse, guardando os convites no meio da minha agenda – Obrigada.

Mikoto sorriu, levantou da cadeira, pendurando a bolsa no ombro esquerdo.

-Eu que agradeço – Disse ela – Então nos vemos em breve, sim?

Assenti, confirmando. Ela sorriu, ergueu a mão direita e acenou timidamente.

-Tchau Sakura – Despediu-se – E mais uma vez, obrigada.

Sorri e levantei da poltrona.

-Disponha – Respondi.

Levei uma colher com um punhado de sorvete à boca, tentando parar de soluçar de tanto chorar ao assistir pela milésima vez "Marley e Eu".

-Po-Por que o ca-cachorrinho t-tem que mo-morrer? – Lamentava Ino, enquanto se intuía de sorvete de flocos, tentando não chorar.

E lá fomos nós nos abraçar e chorar igual duas bezerras com fome. Era sempre assim.

A campainha tocou, soltei Ino e levantei do tapete, limpando meu rosto com a manga da blusa do pijama. Caminhei até a porta e abri.

-Oi aberração cor-de-rosa! – Cumprimentou-me Deidara, olhando para as unhas.

Quando ele voltou os olhos para mim, soltou um gritinho afeminado.

-Ai Brasil! Que monstra é essa?! – Berrou.

Revirei os olhos e o puxei para dentro do apartamento.

-Mas gente, o que aconteceu com vocês rachas? – Perguntou ele, parando no meio da sala.

Apontei para a TV, Deidara fez uma careta.

-Ai Brasil, ta aberrações, vão tomar um banho e se produzirem – Olhou para o celular – Vocês tem duas horas – Disse voltando a olhar para mim e para Ino que ainda chorava.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Pra onde vamos? – Perguntei enquanto era empurrada para o banheiro.

-Para a festa na boate Bee – Respondeu Deidara – Vai ser o babado, e você precisa beijar algum boy, então trate de colocar um vestido e ficar bem gostosa – Me empurrou dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta.

E lá ia eu mais uma vez.


	12. I Could Be the One

Não agüentava mais ouvir as reclamações de Deidara dizendo que eu estava demorando no banho. Desliguei o chuveiro e enrolei meu corpo em uma toalha, abri a porta do banheiro, caminhando até o meu quarto.

-Até que enfim! – Resmungou Deidara, sentando na minha cama – Já escolhi sua roupa, agora trate de vestir logo – Disse levantando da cama.

Olhei um vestido preto em cima do colchão, já podia imaginá-lo em meu corpo, sem dúvida ficaria curtíssimo.

-Não acha que vou com aquilo, né? – Perguntei apontando para o vestido.

-Não acho, você vai – Afirmou Deidara – Agora anda logo. – Em seguida saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

Suspirei pesadamente e fiquei olhando o vestido. Resolvi não contrariar Deidara, enxuguei meu corpo e pendurei a toalha na maçaneta da porta. Vesti minha peça íntima, em seguida peguei o vestido preto de uma manga só, o braço direito ficava nu, enquanto o esquerdo era coberto com uma manga longa de renda, o vestido desenhava minha cintura e não era nem um pouco rapidamente , arrumando em meu corpo, e fazendo de tudo para que ficasse um pouquinho maior, o que era impossível. Fui para frente do espelho, eu não estava nada mal. Como estava um frio infeliz, peguei uma jaquetinha preta de paetês que eu quase nem usava, e vesti.

Deidara abriu a porta sem ao menos bater, me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

-Acho que vai dá pra arrumar um boy bonitinho – Disse ele – Tira esse cardigã horroroso, ele cobre seus seios, e os boys gostam de peitos, entendeu? – Perguntou ele, retirando minha jaquetinha.

-Está frio! – Protestei.

-Ô estranha, você vai para uma boate – Jogou a peça que eu havia retirado em cima da cama – Calor humano, já ouviu falar? – Sorriu malicioso – Agora passa uma sombra preta babado, e solta esse cabelo, não é possível que vá querer ir de coque pra uma boate – Fez uma careta.

Revirei os olhos.

-Tá – Resmunguei – Cadê a Ino? – Perguntei sentindo a falta da loira.

-Está tomando banho, falando nisso ela está demorando – Voltou a sair do quarto.

Pude ouvir as batidas na porta e Deidara berrando "Morreu, foi!?".

Abri uma das portas do meu guarda roupa e peguei um estojo de maquiagem. Passei uma sombra preta brilhante, delineador, rímel e lápis de olho no canto dos olhos. Em seguida peguei um gloss incolor e passei em meus lábios.

Agachei e abri uma pequena porta na parte inferior do guarda-roupa, onde ficavam os meus melhores – e mais caros – sapatos. Optei por um sapato fechado de salto alto, azul marinho de camurça. Calcei os sapatos e novamente fui para frente do espelho, levei minha mão direita ao meu cabelo e soltei o coque mal feito, deixando que minhas mechas róseas caíssem sobre meus ombros. Passei um perfume com um leve aroma adocicado de cereja, bem suave e nada enjoativo.

Abri a porta do quarto e fui em direção a sala, encontrando Deidara maquiando Ino. A loira estava linda, o longo cabelo loiro estava solto, trajava um vestido azul marinho de alcinhas, bem justo que desenhava as curvas de seu corpo de causar inveja. Calçava uma sandália prateada de salto alto.

-O que acha? – Perguntou-me Deidara afastando-se de Ino para que eu pudesse ver a maquiagem.

-Perfeita – Eu disse sincera, Deidara era realmente bom quando se tratava de maquiagem.

Ino sorriu e levantou do sofá junto a Deidara.

-Vamos que eu não quero pegar uma fila enorme! – Disse o loiro, olhando para o celular.

Assenti concordando, enquanto pegava minha bolsa. Saímos do meu apartamento, tranquei a porta e coloquei a chave dentro do vaso de uma planta que eu desconhecia, mas que há muito tempo ficava ao lado da minha porta servindo de esconderijo para a chave da minha casa. Descemos de elevador até o térreo, seguindo para o estacionamento. Deidara abriu a porta de seu carro, entrei ficando no banco de trás.

Durante todo o trajeto permaneci em silêncio, apenas ouvindo Deidara tagarelar sobre seu novo "boy". Chegando à boate, pude ver a fila enorme em frente ao local, me desanimei, teria que ficar naquela fila por longos minutos.

Ino e eu saímos do carro, Deidara foi estacionar o veículo dizendo que nos encontraria dentro da boate.

-Vamos para a fila – Disse Ino, pegando em meu antebraço, me puxando para a fila.

-SAKURA! INO! – Alguém berrou.

Tentei ver quem gritava o nosso nome, logo pude reconhecer a cabeleira ruiva de Karin, que saiu da fila – ela estava bem a nossa frente – e veio até nós. Trajava um vestido preto de couro, bem curto, tomara que caia colado ao corpo escultural, um cinto prateado marcava sua cintura, com alguns detalhes em dourado.

-Amiga, que saudade! – Exclamou ela me abraçando.

Sorri e retribui o abraço da ruiva.

-Também estava com saudades – Eu disse.

Ela me soltou, e logo abraçou Ino.

-Nem acredito que estão aqui! – Disse Karin, com um enorme sorriso.

-Consegui tirar essa aqui da toca – Disse Ino divertida, apontando para mim.

Revirei os olhos, rindo junto a elas.

-Ei, venham, vamos furar fila – Karin pegou na minha mão e começou a me puxar – Hinata está guardando o meu lugar!

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, Hinata era pior que eu quando se tratava de festa, vivia fugindo quando Karin ou Ino tentavam arrastá-la para festas, e era sempre a mesma coisa, acabávamos por ficar sozinhas, enquanto Karin e Ino sumiam. Dessa vez não seria diferente, pelo menos eu achava que não.

-Olha quem eu trouxe – Anunciou à ruiva, me empurrando para a fila.

Hinata sorriu corada, enquanto me apertava em um abraço.

-Oi Sakura – Cumprimentou-me.

-Oi Hin... – Quando me preparava para responder, fui interrompida por outro grito.

-Sakura-chan! – Gritou Naruto, surgindo atrás de Hinata.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, e fiquei ainda mais confusa quando o loiro laçou a cintura fina de Hinata com seu braço másculo.

-Trouxe para você amor – Disse ele à Hinata, entregando-lhe um bombom.

Ela sorriu pegando o bombom, e deu um selinho rápido no loiro.

-Vocês... – Apontei para Hinata e depois para Naruto.

-Vem Sakura, é a nossa vez – Ino me puxou bruscamente, quase me fazendo desequilibrar do salto.

A loira estendeu dois ingressos para o segurança, que prendeu uma pulseira rosa neon em meu pulso e no de Ino, em seguida nos dando passagem. Entramos na boate, a música era extremamente alta, eu não conseguia enxergar nada, estava escuro e apenas luzes coloridas invadiam o local em ziguezague. Ino me puxava abrindo passagem entre as pessoas que mexiam seus corpos no ritmo da música. Subimos uma escada, passando por outro segurança, adentrando um local com menos pessoas, muito mais calma.

-Área VIP é outro nível – Disse Ino, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Logo Karin, Hinata e Naruto vieram ao nosso encontro.

-Gente, está cheio! – Gritou Karin, segurando na grade de ferro, inclinando seu corpo para frente, olhando para baixo, onde pessoas dançavam animadas.

Ino se juntou à ruiva, começando a dançar loucamente, Naruto e Hinata dançavam abraçados, e eu... Bem, eu seguia rumo ao bar. Sentei em um banco frente ao balcão, rapidamente um barman apareceu para me atender.

-O que a princesinha quer? – Perguntou-me estendendo um cardápio com coquetéis diversos.

Optei por Cosmopolitan.

-Um minuto, já trago para você belezinha – Disse o barman, lançando-me uma piscadela.

Sorri forçado vendo-o começar a preparar meu drink. Virei meu corpo e permaneci observando meus amigos tão sorridentes, dançando animadamente. Sorri involuntariamente, me divertindo com a alegria deles. Mas meu sorriso logo se desfez, ao ver outra pessoa se juntas a eles.

O cabelo negro havia sido cortado, mas ainda permanecia com o mesmo corte em que os fios lisos ficavam bem bagunçados. Trajava um jeans preto, bem justo, não pude deixar de notar o quanto as pernas dele eram malhadas, a camisa gola V era preta, colada ao seu corpo, desenhando seu peitoral másculo, as mangas longas cobriam as metades das mãos, o tênis Adidas Star era branco com detalhes em preto. Ele estava com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre, cumprimentou Naruto com um aperto de mãos, fez um leve aceno de cabeça para Ino, Karin e Hinata. Murmurou algo para Naruto, que deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sasuke olhou em volta e quando ia me encontrar, alguém parou na minha frente, me ocultando de seu olhar.

-Sakura – Murmurou Sasori, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Revirei os olhos.

-Eu tenho um azar tão grande – Resmunguei e ele pareceu ofendido.

-Aqui o seu drink princesa – Disse o barman, colocando a taça com a bebida na minha frente.

Sasori sentou-se ao meu lado, pediu uma dose de uísque ao barman.

Apesar de eu odiá-lo, tinha que admitir que aquele ruivo parecia ficar ainda mais lindo e atraente a cada dia. Usava uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta pólo preta bem justa ao seu corpo definidíssimo, calçava um sapatênis branco com detalhes em bege. O cabelo ruivo estava como sempre, charmosamente bagunçado.

Beberiquei meu drink, enquanto analisava Sasori, ele virou o rosto, me encarando.

-Você está linda – Elogiou-me – Como sempre.

-Tá, obrigada – Agradeci nem um pouco educada.

-Sakura, eu... – Ele virou-se para mim, olhando em meus olhos – Eu sinto muito por tudo que te fiz no passado – Soltou um breve suspiro – Mas eu sou louco por você...

-Você já fez esse mesmo discurso há um mês – Eu disse interrompendo-o – E me perseguiu na saída do meu trabalho. – Bebi outro gole do drink.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu sei, mas... – Insistiu, mas novamente o interrompi.

-Quero você longe de mim – Eu disse firmemente – Bem longe de mim.

Ele desviou o olhar, fitando o copo com uísque que o barman a pouco colocara sobre o balcão, bem a sua frente. Virei o resto do meu drink, tomando num só gole, deixei a taça no balcão e levantei do banco. Antes que pudesse sair, Sasori pegou em minha mão, me impedindo.

-Sakura, por favor, só me dê uma chance – Mantinha os olhos baixos.

Soltei-me dele bruscamente.

-Longe de mim – Recitei as palavras que antes havia dito – Já te dei chances demais.

E sem me demorar, caminhei em passos firmes na direção onde meus amigos estavam, incluindo Sasuke que foi o primeiro a notar minha aproximação. Seus olhos negros me analisaram de baixo a cima, e um sorriso sacana surgiu em seus lábios sensualmente finos. Parei em sua frente, encarando-o.

-Haruno – Murmurou ele, voltando a me analisar.

-Uchiha - Sorri.

Olhei para os demais, Ino sorria maliciosa, Karin cochichava no ouvido de Ino, com certeza algo sobre Sasuke e eu.

-Vejo que está bem melhor – Eu disse voltando a olhá-lo, ele assentiu.

-Longe de você não tem como não ficar bem – Respondeu provocativo.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, me sentindo ofendida.

-Você fala como se eu adorasse a sua presença – Resmunguei.

-E adora – Afirmou.

Forcei um riso.

-Adoro? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha – Você não passa de um babaca, Sasuke Uchiha.

Encaramos-nos por alguns segundos, e eu logo voltei a caminhar, passando por ele rumo à escada de acesso para a pista de dança lotada de pessoas.

-Sakura, aonde você vai? – Perguntou Ino, me seguindo.

-Vou ficar longe de Sasuke Uchiha – Gritei, torcendo para que ele ouvisse.

Abri caminho entre as pessoas, tentando ir para o meio da pista. Fiquei meio confusa naquela multidão. Senti uma mão na minha, olhei para trás e Ino sorriu, comecei a puxá-la passando por entre as pessoas. Parei de andar e soltei a mão dela e lá fomos nós dançar loucamente. Ergui meus braços e deixei meu corpo ser dominado pela batida da música "I Could Be the One", dançava lentamente, mexendo o quadril de um lado para outro.

**Você pensa em mim quando você está sozinho?**

Você pensa em mim quando está completamente sozinho?

**As coisas que costumávamos fazer, nós costumávamos ser**

As coisas que fazíamos, o que éramos

**Eu poderia ser o único a fazer você se sentir assim**

Eu poderia ser aquela que fará você se sentir daquele jeito

**Eu poderia ser o único a te libertar**

Eu poderia ser aquela que libertará você

Karin, Hinata, Naruto e o babaca desceram logo depois, se juntando a Ino e eu. Sasuke escorou na parede, ficando de frente para mim. Segurava um copo com alguma bebida na mão esquerda, e com a direita levava um cigarro à boca, tragando lentamente. Meu eu profissional berrava para que eu o impedisse de acabar com a sua saúde, mas a eu do momento queria que ele se fodesse, por fim resolvi seguir a eu do momento. Fechei meus olhos, mexendo o corpo inteiro, enquanto minhas mãos bailavam no ar. Eu queria esquecer tudo, queria aproveitar, apenas me deixar levar pela batida forte da música. Queria esquecer que um Uchiha me encarava.

**Você pensa em mim quando a multidão se foi?**

Você pensa em mim quando a multidão vai embora?

**Ela costumava ser tão fácil você e eu**

Era tão fácil, você e eu

**Eu poderia ser o único a fazer você se sentir assim**

Eu poderia ser aquela que fará você se sentir daquele jeito

**Eu poderia ser o único a te libertar**

Eu poderia ser aquela que libertará você

Abri meus olhos, Sasuke continuava a me encarar, mas nem me importei e continuei dançando, as vezes fazendo até algumas insinuações provocativas na direção do moreno, que revirava os olhos, não se importando com minhas provocações.

**Eu poderia ser o único a fazer você se sentir assim**

Eu poderia ser aquela que fará você se sentir daquele jeito

**Eu poderia ser o único a te libertar**

Eu poderia ser aquela que libertará você

Senti um braço envolver a minha cintura e um corpo colar-se ao meu por trás, começando a acompanhar meus movimentos, dançando junto a mim.

-Você fica irresistível dançando assim, Sakura. – Sussurrou a voz rouca em meu ouvido.

Olhei para trás imediatamente, Sasori sorriu de canto, apertando seu braço em minha cintura.

-Sa-Sasori – Gaguejei surpresa.

Tentei me desvencilhar de seu braço, mas ele não deixou, mantendo meu corpo bem junto ao seu. Peguei em seu pulso e afastei seu braço da minha cintura.

-Eu já mandei ficar longe de mim! – Gritei empurrando ele.

-Você sabe que é impossível eu ficar longe de você – Disse o ruivo voltando a se aproximar.

Dei alguns passos para trás, mas Sasori era persistente, segurou meu pulso esquerdo, tentando me agarrar novamente, enquanto eu tentava me soltar.

Solta-Me! - Ordenei.

-Uma chance, a única coisa que te peço – Disse o ruivo, tentando me fazer ceder.

Continuei a recuar, até sentir minhas costas bater contra um outro corpo. Outra vez minha cintura foi envolvida por um braço, senti um cheiro de cigarro, ergui meu rosto e Sasuke assoprou a fumaça do cigarro na minha cara. Fechei meus olhos e comecei a tossir.

-Vagabundo! – Esbravejei enquanto tossia.

-Se encostar nela de novo, eu arrebento isso que tu chama de cara – Disse Sasuke, voltando a tragar o cigarro.

Me surpreendi, quem diria que Sasuke me defenderia? Apesar que sua voz era tão tranquila, nem parecia uma ameaça.

Sasori franziu o cenho, soltou meu pulso, olhando para a mão de Sasuke que estava em minha cintura.

-Não sabia que tinha namorado, Sakura – Disse o ruivo sem desviar os olhos de Sasuke.

Me preparei para negar, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido.

-Mas agora sabe – O moreno disse, levando o copo com uísque à boca, tomando um gole.

Sasori nos encarava desconfiado, parecia não ter acreditado em Sasuke.

-Vai ficar ai me encarando? – Perguntou Sasuke, com um tom de voz rude.

O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, virou e desapareceu na multidão.

Suspirei aliviada.

-Obrigada – Agradeci a Sasuke, que voltava a tragar o cigarro.

Fiquei esperando Sasuke me soltar, mas ele nem sequer se moveu.

-Pode me soltar – Eu disse a ele, que me ignorou.

Deu uma última tragada no cigarro, jogando o filtro no chão, em seguida pisando em cima.

-Sasuke – Comecei a me contorcer em seus braços – Me solta! – Gritei.

Levou o copo à boca e terminou de tomar o uisque, em seguida largando o copo, que se espatifou no chão, fazendo os cacos de vidro se espalharem pela pista, assustando a mim e a algumas pessoas que estavam por perto.

-Você acha que fiz tudo isso de graça? – Perguntou-me, passando o outro braço envolta da minha cintura me apertando ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

Parei de me debater, voltei a olhar para Sasuke, desconfiada.

-Quê? – Indaguei – Quer que eu te pague? – Perguntei revoltada.

Ele assentiu.

Me ajeitei em seus braços, com dificuldade virei meu corpo, ficando de frente para ele.

-Quanto? – Já me preparava para a bolada.

-Não quero dinheiro – Disse ele.

-E o que você quer? – Estreitei meus olhos.

Sasuke sorriu, seus olhos negros fixaram-se em meus lábios, senti um frio na barriga. Sua mão esquerda apertou meu quadril e começou a subir lentamente, acariciando a lateral do meu corpo, até chegar ao meu cabelo, onde laçou as mechas entre os dedos, puxando devagar, fazendo com que meu rosto inclinasse para trás. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peitoral, ele inclinou-se em minha direção, aproximando o seu rosto ao meu. Curvei meu corpo para trás, mas conforme eu me afastava, ele voltava a nos aproximar.

-Está com medo, doutora Haruno? – Perguntou debochado.

-Não – Respondi firme – Mas não quero nada contigo.

-Hm – Arqueou as sobrancelhas – É o que veremos. – Murmurou.

Sasuke aproximou o rosto do meu pescoço e selou seus lábios, depositando um beijo ali, em seguida passou a ponta da língua sobre a minha pele, deixando o local úmido. Eu arfei, sentindo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, me fazendo encolher nos braços fortes do rapaz. Ele riu, percebendo a minha reação.

-Repita – Murmurou ele, afastando o rosto de meu pescoço, subindo até minha orelha – Repita a última frase – Sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Enguli seco, estremecendo em seus braços.

-Eu... – Fiz uma pausa, respirando fundo – Não quero nada contigo – Completei.

Sasuke afastou o rosto, me encarou por alguns segundos e sorriu, ele estava se divertindo.

-Está me rejeitando? – Indagou estreitando os olhos.

-Sim – Respondi convicta.

Sasuke soltou meu cabelo, deslizando a mão para o meu rosto, segurou firme em meu maxilar, me obrigando a olhar para ele.

-Mulher nenhuma me rejeita – Disse ele, com a expressão séria – Entendeu?

Sasuke pressionou o polegar no meu lábio inferior, entreabri minha boca e dei uma leve mordida na ponta de seu dedo. Ele sorriu torto e aquilo fez meu coração vacilar.

Voltou a aproximar o rosto, sua respiração quente se mesclou a minha, seu hálito cheirava a uísque. Eu não conseguia nem sequer raciocinar, alternava meu olhar entre seus olhos negros e seus lábios tentadores, eu estava sedenta de desejo por aqueles lábios, eles imploravam por um beijo.

-Sasuke - Sussurrei.

Senti a ponta da língua de Sasuke deslizar sobre meu lábio inferior, em seguida ele deu uma leve mordida, puxando meu lábio entre os dentes com carinho, eu arfei. Inevitavelmente levei minha mão direita à sua nuca, apertando levemente, entreabri minha boca e fechei meus olhos, me preparando para unir nossos lábios, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sasuke se afastou bruscamente, me deixando desnorteada.

-Nos vemos por ai – Disse ele rindo debochado, antes de sumir na multidão.

Fiquei atônita, ele só queria me provocar? Me ver cedendo ao seu charme? Queria ver eu me contradizendo? Sai na direção onde Sasuke tinha sumido, empurrei um monte de gente, abrindo caminho. Mas nada de Sasuke.

-Burra! - Grit, me xingando - Burra, Burra, Burra!

Eu não acreditava que Sasuke havia me provocado e simplesmente desaparecido, o ódio começou a queimar dentro de mim. Aquele ordinário me pagaria!

Resolvi voltar para o local onde Ino e os demais estavam, mas para a minha infelicidade eles haviam sumido. Fui para a área VIP, procurando por eles, mas não encontrei nenhum. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas me contive. Bem que Sasori podia aparecer, mas quando ele poderia ser útil em minha vida, acaba se escafedendo também.

-Onde todos foram parar? – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Desci para a pista novamente e fui em direção ao banheiro feminino, talvez Karin e Ino estivessem por lá. Empurrei a porta e adentrei o banheiro. Algumas meninas arrumavam o cabelo na frente do espelho, mas nem sinal de Karin ou de Ino.

Suspirei pesadamente, caminhei até um dos banheiros, eu estava apertada, tinha que me aliviar. Mas ao passar por uma das portas, ouvi um gemido baixo, parei bruscamente, não que eu fosse do tipo que gostava de bisbilhotar amasso alheio, mas a voz que eu ouvi em seguida era muito familiar.

-Sobe logo esse vestido – A pessoa familiar disse.

Sasuke.

Empurrei a porta lentamente, me deparando com Sasuke encostado na parede do banheiro, com as mãos embaixo da saia de uma garota que eu desconhecia.

Ô sorte a minha.


	13. Maldito Uchiha

Sasuke e a garota ficaram estáticos. Eu olhava para Sasuke, em seguida para a garota. Apertei a alça da minha bolsa, porém, não deixei vestígios de raiva em minha expressão, era como se eu realmente não tivesse me importado.

-Oh! – Exclamei, levando minha mão direita à boca – Eu não sabia que tinha alguém nesse banheiro! – Ri cínica – Desculpa atrapalhar os pombinhos – Soltei uma breve gargalhada.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, a garota sorriu corando de leve. Eu ri baixinho mesmo estando morrendo de ódio por dentro, sentia minha garganta arder, mas chorar eu não ia, não na frente dele. Sasuke mantinha-se indiferente, eu me perguntava como ele tinha coragem de ter brincado comigo daquela maneira, e após isso ficar com outra.

-Finjam que eu não apareci – Eu disse, abanando minha mão direita – Beijinhos – Fechei a porta novamente.

Respirei fundo e caminhei rapidamente até a saída do banheiro, voltando para a pista de dança como se nada tivesse acontecido. Empurrei um monte de gente e andei em direção a porta de saída, naquele lugar eu não continuaria. Fiquei zonza e confusa, a música martelava em minha cabeça, e as pessoas me empurravam de um lado para outro, mas por fim consegui chegar à saída, passei pela grade de segurança, e sai porta a fora.

Uma garoa fina caia lentamente, acompanhada de um vento gélido que bagunçava meus cabelos. Encolhi-me de frio, amaldiçoando Deidara e Ino por terem desaparecido. Comecei a andar sem rumo, não conhecia aquele bairro, não sabia pra onde ir. Não tinha ninguém na rua, provavelmente já era de madrugada. Cruzei meus braços abaixo dos meus seios e comecei a andar pela rua deserta, talvez algum taxi passasse ao meu lado, eu poderia ir para casa tranqüila. Pensei em ligar para Deidara, mas lembrei que nem ele e nem Ino haviam levado o celular para a boate.

-M-M-Maldito s-seja S-Sasuke-e Uchih-ha – Murmurei completamente trêmula.

Caminhei por longos minutos, aquela rua parecia não ter fim e para facilitar tudo, eu não fazia nem ideia que bairro era aquele, estava perdida. Eu já estava distante da boate, havia me arrependido de não ter esperado em frente, eu sempre fui uma pessoa de agir por impulso e acabava me ferrando.

Avistei um garoto de bicicleta, vindo em minha direção, estendi o braço, pedindo para que ele parasse, e ele parou.

-P-Por favor – Eu disse – Q-Qual o nome d-desse bairro? – Perguntei ao garoto, ele não devia ter 15 anos.

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e sorriu. Franzi o cenho quando o vi levantar da bicicleta, retirando algo do bolso. Era um canivete.

-Passa o celular – Ordenou, apontando o canivete para mim.

Arregalei os olhos, logo meu celular?

-E-Espera – Pedi – M-Meu celular não, por favor – Já sentia meu coração doer.

-Ou é o celular, ou é a vida – Deu de ombros.

-Vamos fazer um acordo! – Eu disse, abrindo minha bolsa – E-Eu tenho cem reais aqui, apenas cem reais – Revirei minha bolsa, e encontrei minha carteira – Te dou os cem reais, e você deixa o meu celular. – Propus.

Ele assentiu e eu sorri vitoriosa – e aliviada – pelo menos ele era um assaltante comprável. Retirei minha carteira, encontrando a única nota que eu tinha lá dentro. Peguei o dinheiro e estendi para o garoto que pegou imediatamente.

-Obrig... – Quando ia agradecer, ele voltou a apontar o estilete para mim.

-Agora passa o celular. – Ordenou.

Arregalei os olhos, mas não teve jeito, tive que entregar o celular, em seguida ele saiu andando tranquilamente em sua bicicleta. Eu fiquei parada no meio da rua, observando-o partir com tudo o que eu tinha.

-E agora? O que falta para minha madrugada ser um desastre? – Indaguei olhando para o céu completamente escuro, sentindo a garoa fina cair sobre mim.

Senti um pingo mais grosso de água cair em meu rosto, eu já estava completamente molhada, não seria possível que fosse chover logo naquele momento.

-Não Kami, não faça isso comigo! – Implorei.

E então a chuva começou a cair, as gotas de água eram grossas, logo fiquei completamente encharcada. Aquele era o pior dia da minha vida.

-Por quê? – E me perguntava, cambaleando pela estrada molhada – Por que comigo? Já não bastava eu ter cabelo rosa, Kami? – Indaguei, sentindo a água escorrer pelos meus cabelos.

Meus pés doíam, e eu tive a maldita ideia de retirar meus sapatos de salto, a dor ficou pior.

-_Talk to me softly... There is something in your eyes…_ - Cantarolava baixinho, enquanto continuava a caminhar debaixo de chuva – _Don't hang your head in sorrow… And please don't… Cry…_

Sentia as lágrimas escorrer pela minha face molhada, eram lágrimas de ódio, tudo aquilo era culpa do maldito Uchiha, e eu jurei que ia fazê-lo pagar cada gotinha de chuva que caia sobre mim.

Continuei caminhando sem rumo, até que notei que um Porsche vermelho me acompanhava, até por fim parar ao meu lado, fiquei tensa, talvez fosse um maníaco estuprador que iria me jogar dentro daquele carro e fazer de mim sua escrava sexual.

-Sakura – Aquela voz era muito familiar.

Um guarda chuva surgiu acima da minha cabeça, e eu fui puxada contra um corpo quentinho.

-Sakura, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou a pessoa aflita.

Ergui meu rosto e olhei para Gaara, eu devia estar parecendo uma panda a essas alturas.

-Me leva embora – Eu disse num fio de voz.

-Claro – Disse ele, me puxando junto de si, até o carro.

Abriu a porta do carro para mim, e eu entrei rapidamente, sentando-me no banco de couro. Gaara fechou o guarda chuva, em seguida entrando no carro rapidamente. Deu partida e o carro começou a se locomover rapidamente pelas ruas. Fechei meus olhos, encostando minha cabeça no banco confortável.

-Como veio parar aqui? – Perguntou Gaara depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Eu... – Tentei arrumar alguma desculpa aceitável que o convencesse, mas eu estava cansada demais para inventar algo – Eu estava em uma boate, não achei um taxi, resolvi ir embora a pé. – Virei meu rosto para olhá-lo.

-Há essa hora? – Olhou para o painel do carro, o relógio digital marcava 02h25 da manhã.

-O que você está fazendo nessa hora também? – Franzi o cenho.

-Estava no bar com alguns amigos – Respondeu desviando o olhar para mim – Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada de grave com você – Murmurou voltando a olhar a estrada.

-Fui assaltada – Eu disse, soltando um breve suspiro.

O carro parou, Gaara havia estacionado.

-Te machucaram? – Perguntou preocupado, soltando o cinto de segurança.

-Não – Balancei a cabeça negativamente – Estou bem.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

-Vamos para a delegacia – Voltou a ligar o carro.

-Nem pensar – Recusei – Estou cansada, olha o meu estado – Estiquei os braços como se pedindo para que ele me analisasse – E eu tenho outro celular, aquele era o reserva – Dei de ombros.

Gaara me fitou por alguns instantes, provavelmente me achava louca, eu não conseguia decifrar aquela expressão. Por fim ele suspirou, e resolveu me levar para minha casa.

Gaara estacionou o carro em uma vaga no estacionamento do prédio onde eu morava, eu estava sã e salva, graças ao anjo ruivo.

-Não sei nem como te agradecer – Murmurei olhando um ponto adiante.

-Eu sei – Disse ele.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Como? – Perguntei voltando meus olhos para o rapaz.

Ele sorriu de canto, e seu rosto aos poucos tomava uma coloração avermelhada. Quase ri, Gaara era realmente muito fofo.

-Ér... – Passou a mão pelo cabelo – Quer ir... Ao cinema comigo? – Convidou-me.

Eu sorri, finalmente ele havia criado coragem para me convidar para sair com ele.

-Claro que sim – Respondi animada.

Ele sorriu tímido, e assentiu.

-Domingo? – Indagou.

-Às 19h00 – Eu disse, enquanto me curvava em sua direção.

Gaara franziu o cenho, notando a minha aproximação.

-Obrigada – Murmurei, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha direita.

Voltei a me afastar, Gaara estava ainda mais corado. Abri a porta do carro e sai. Sentia minhas pernas fracas, agradecia a Kami por não ter ninguém no estacionamento, nem no elevador, e nem no corredor, se minhas vizinhas me vissem naquele estado deplorável, certamente eu seria o assunto da semana.

Peguei a chave da minha casa no vaso da planta desconhecida e abri a porta do meu apartamento. Joguei minha bolsa no tapete e me joguei no sofá, eu estava tão exausta que me menos de um minuto acabei por adormecer.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, sentia meu corpo pesado, meus pés doíam, sem falar no pescoço que estava me matando, consequência de eu ter dormido no sofá. Apoiei minhas mãos no estofado e ergui meu corpo, tomando cuidado para não mexer o pescoço, a dor era quase insuportável.

A campainha tocou, suspirei pesadamente e levantei do sofá com certa dificuldade, caminhei lentamente até a porta, sem mexer a cabeça. Destranquei e abri, me deparando com duas criaturas loiras na porta.

-Sua testa de marquise filha de uma mãe! – Esbravejou Ino, se jogando pra cima de mim.

-NÃO! – Berrei já sentindo meu pescoço latejar.

Era tarde, a loira já tinha se pendurado em mim. Comecei a gritar de dor, xingando Ino dos piores nomes existentes, tentando fazê-la me soltar.

-Vocês são tão estranhas, francamente – Resmungou Deidara, carrancudo, empurrando Ino e eu para poder entrar na minha casa.

Ino finalmente me soltou e a dor começava a aliviar.

-Onde vocês se meteram ontem? – Perguntei já começando a ficar revoltada – Procurei você sua vaca loira por toda a boate! – Apontei meu dedo indicador para Ino.

Ela fez uma careta, me analisando dos pés a cabeça.

-Você está péssima – Disse enquanto se jogava no meu sofá – Eu e a Karin estávamos te procurando, mas ai uns garotos puxou eu e ela... – Sorriu maliciosa – Não vão querer saber o que aconteceu depois.

Revirei os olhos.

-Pelo menos pegou um boy, né? – Disse Deidara, emburrado.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez, bicha? – Perguntei olhando-o.

O loiro fez biquinho, cruzando os braços. Deidara era tão lindo, eu vivia pensando em uma forma de trancá-lo em meu quarto, amarrá-lo na cama e abusar daquele corpinho, mas óbvio que eu não faria isso, eu tinha amor à minha vida.

-Meu boy me deu um bolo – Respondeu ele, com a mesma face carrancuda.

-E você comeu? – Perguntei começando a gargalhar incontrolavelmente.

Ino e Deidara permaneciam em silêncio, olhando para mim como se eu fosse retardada.

-Ai ai... – Suspirei parando de rir – Nossa gente foi uma piada. – Resmunguei.

Deidara revirou os olhos.

-Estranha – Murmurou – Pegou alguém? – Indagou olhando para mim.

Engoli em seco, não sabia se seria uma boa ideia contar sobre o que aconteceu entre Sasuke e eu, mas talvez eles pudessem me ajudar na vingança. Eu iria e vingar de alguma forma, eu precisava dar o troco. Por fim, resolvi contar toda a história, desde o surgimento de Sasori, até minha chegada no apartamento. Percebi que Ino não gostou muito de saber que Gaara me trouxe até a minha casa, por um momento pensei que ela fosse me bater, mas não passou de uma cara feia, só faltava estar escrito na testa dela "ciúmes".

Deidara por sua vez caiu na gargalhada, rindo da minha desgraça ali, na minha cara. Um ótimo amigo, sem dúvidas.

-Nem para agarrar um boy você presta – Dizia ele em meio aos risos.

Fiquei irritada e ataquei uma almofada na cara dele.

-Pelo menos não ganhei um bolo – Retruquei.

Ele parou de rir, voltando a fechar a cara.

-Quero me vingar do Sasuke – Eu disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Acha mesmo que vai conseguir? – Indagou Ino – Ele é esperto, não cai fácil.

Franzi o cenho, ela estava duvidando da minha capacidade?

-Está dizendo que eu não vou conseguir? – Indaguei estreitando os olhos.

Ino deu de ombros.

-Acho difícil – Disse ela, com um sorriso desafiador.

-Veremos – Murmurei irritada.


	14. Jantar

-ATCHIM!

Assuei meu nariz em um lenço de papel, eu estava resfriada, tudo por causa da chuvinha que eu havia pegado na noite anterior. Meu corpo pesava, minha garganta doía e eu não respirava mais pelo nariz. Havia faltado no trabalho, não tinha disposição para nada, o dia estava ensolarado, lamentei por não poder aproveitar o calor maravilhoso.

-Abiga, pega mais um lenço para bim? – Pedi a Ino, enquanto estendia a mão em sua direção.

A loira retirou um lenço da caixinha e entregou-me.

-Você deve comer mais verduras – Disse Ino, me fitando.

Fiz uma careta.

-Verdura é ruim – Resmunguei com a voz rouca.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Ei, be ajuda a comprar um vestido? – Ino era especialista em moda, assim como Deidara, com certeza me ajudaria já que eu era péssima.

-Hoje? – Indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha loira.

Assenti.

-O jantar é depois de abanhã – Eu disse, voltando a assuar o nariz.

-Então vamos amanhã – Deu de ombros.

Apoiei minhas mãos no estofado e ergui meu corpo ficando sentada.

-Tem que ser hoje – Insisti – Abanhã irei trabalhar.

Ino suspirou.

-Você mal consegue andar, testuda. – Deu um leve peteleco em minha testa.

Fechei a cara.

-Tenho que estar linda para que a binha vingança dê certo – Murmurei fazendo bico.

-Não está pensando em se vingar nesse estado, né? – Perguntou me analisando.

Revirei os olhos.

-Óbvio que vou – Respondi – Vai ser belhor ainda. – Tentei sorrir perversa, o que não deu certo.

-Tá, ta bom, vamos, se arrume rapidinho – Disse Ino, levantando.

Estiquei os braços na direção dela.

-O que foi? – Indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Be ajuda a levantar – Pedi.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e logo me ajudou a levantar do sofá.

Andávamos tranquilamente pelo shopping mal movimentado, me perguntei o porquê dos Uchihas marcarem um almoço em plena quinta feira, era o cúmulo do absurdo.

-Vamos entrar naquela loja ali – Ino apontou para uma pequena boutique com a fachada toda cor-de-rosa.

Fiz uma careta desaprovando.

-É uma boutique adolescente – Eu disse acompanhando a loira – Preciso estar sexy não infantil – Voltei meus olhos para Ino.

-Eu conheço o Sasuke mais do que ele próprio – Ino me lançou um sorriso sapeca – Certa vez ele disse que tem um super tesão por garotas mais menininhas. – Riu baixinho.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Isso significa que vou ter que vestir um conjunto da Hello Kitty para ele se interessar por bim? – Indaguei me imaginando com um conjunto todo rosa.

-Não, significa que ao mesmo tempo em que estiver sexy, terá que estar com um ar mais inocente – Me lançou uma piscadela. – Tipo a mocinha indefesa de um filme idiota.

Dei de ombros, Ino sabia o que estava fazendo.

Entramos na boutique, uma mulher veio nos atender rapidamente. Ino disse exatamente o que queríamos, e a atendente nos guiou pela pequena loja, nos levando até os vestidos. Enquanto Ino analisava um por um dos vestidos, sentei-me em uma poltrona que tinha ali, apenas observando à loira balançar a cabeça negativamente erguendo um vestido em sua mão.

-Acho que encontrei o vestido perfeito para você, Best – Disse Ino, erguendo um vestido.

Era de renda na cor roxo bem claro, tomara que caia, porém havia duas tiras envolvendo os ombros, como se fossem as mangas do vestido, marcaria bem minha cintura, enquanto a saia era rodada.

-É lindo – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Pois bem, vai experimentar – Ino jogou o vestido em minha direção.

Peguei o vestido e levantei da poltrona, caminhando para o único provador do local. Entrei fechando a porta, pendurei o vestido em um dos ganchos pregados na parede, e comecei a me despir, retirando minha calça jeans clara e minha camiseta preta básica, sem nenhum detalhe, me livrando também do sutiã com estampa de cup cake – presente da Karin – pendurando tudo nos ganchos.

Peguei o vestido abrindo o zíper que ficava nas costas, em seguida o vesti.

-Ino – Chamei a loira.

Ela logo entrou no provador.

-Quê? – Perguntou olhando para meu reflexo no espelho.

-Fecha ai – Pedi, jogando meu cabelo sobre meu ombro direito.

Ino deslizou o zíper para cima, fechando o vestido que coube perfeitamente em meu corpo, ficando bem justo na região dos seios até minha cintura, e solto na parte inferior. Apesar de ser curto, eu até que estava bem confortável.

-O que achou? – Levei as mãos à cintura, dando uma volta em torno de mim mesma.

-Uchiha cairá aos seus pés. – Disse ela com um sorriso enorme.

Rimos.

-Ótimo, vai ser esse vestido besmo – Eu disse confiante.

Após as comprinhas básicas – depois do vestido vieram sapatos, acessórios... – finalmente pude voltar para a minha casa, eu estava feliz, até demais para o meu gosto, eu não podia esperar para ver a cara do Uchiha quando eu desse o troco.

16 de janeiro

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número rapidamente, esperei alguns segundos até que a pessoa atendesse.

-Alô – A voz rouca murmurou do outro lado da linha.

-Sou eu, a Sakura – Eu disse.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-O que você quer? – Indagou cortando o silêncio, parecia irritado.

-Quero que me acompanhe em um jantar – Respondi enquanto olhava minhas unhas.

Novamente o silêncio.

-Por que eu? – Perguntou, após um breve suspiro.

Eu sorri.

-Porque você é a pessoa ideal para ir comigo – Não era uma justificativa aceitável.

-O que está aprontando? – Ele era esperto.

-Vai ou não? – Indaguei já impaciente – Se não for eu chamo outro.

-Que horas? – Perguntou, provavelmente aceitando meu pedido.

-Nove e meia esteja aqui – Respondi em seguida desligando o telefone sem dá-lo a oportunidade para voltar atrás.

Despi-me rapidamente, me livrando da camisola estampada com o rosto do Mickey Mouse. Entrei no box e liguei o chuveiro, sentindo os jatos de água quente em minha pele, fazendo meu corpo relaxar, eu poderia ficar ali para sempre. Lavei meu cabelo, massageando os fios róseos calmamente, em seguida enxaguando-os. Demorei-me no banho, várias coisas passava pela minha cabeça, eu estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo receosa, mas eu não voltaria atrás, não mesmo.

Desliguei o chuveiro, enrolei meu corpo em uma toalha e o meu cabelo em outra, calcei meus chinelos e sai do banheiro, caminhando em direção ao meu quarto. Olhei no despertador digital em cima do criado mudo ao lado da minha cama, já passavam das 19h30. Enxuguei meu corpo e vesti um shortinho de malha e uma blusa de alças, na cor branca. Retirei a toalha do meu cabelo, e peguei o secador em cima da penteadeira, ligando-o e começando a secar as mechas rosa rapidamente.

-Oi testuda – Cumprimentou-me Ino, que acabava de adentrar o meu quarto.

Nem me assustava mais, já estava acostumada com as aparições repentinas da loira, como minha melhor amiga, tinha a chave reserva do meu apartamento, era como se ela morasse comigo, tanto que ela chegava a passar mais tempo na minha casa no que na dela.

-Oi porca – Respondi sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

Ino vestia um vestido preto, tomara que caia colado ao corpo, sem nenhum detalhe. Calçava um sapato fechado com estampa de oncinha, o cabelo estava solto com a longa franja presa com uma presilha vermelha na lateral direita da cabeça, deixando seu belo rosto bem visível.

-Está linda Best – Comentei, e ela sorriu.

-Você vai estar ainda mais – Bateu palminhas, animadamente.

Eu sorri olhando meu reflexo no espelho.

Ao terminar de secar o meu cabelo, deixei as mechas lisas caírem sobre meus ombros. Ino se dispôs a me maquiar, sentei na poltrona no canto esquerdo do meu quarto e prendi meu cabelo em um coque mal feito.

-Vamos marcar bem esses olhos, deixando os cílios bem grandões, dando um ar bem menininha – Murmurou Ino, enquanto passava a base líquida em meu rosto.

-Só não posso ficar menininha demais – Eu disse de olhos fechados, sentindo o pincel deslizar sobre minha pele.

-E não vai ficar – Garantiu-me ela.

Após alguns minutos, Ino já havia me maquiado. Olhei para o espelho e sorri satisfeita, ela fizera um bom trabalho, apesar de a maquiagem ser suave, eu estava muito bonita. Meus olhos pareciam maiores, os cantos eram marcados com o lápis de olho preto, os cílios estavam longos me dando um olhar mais inocente e sensual ao mesmo tempo. A boca marcada com um batom rosa suave, minhas bochechas estavam coradas, efeito do blush.

Vesti minha peça íntima mais sexy que encontrei, uma calcinha de renda pink, com um laço discreto de cetim na lateral direita. Ino entregou-me o vestido, me ajudando a vesti-lo, arrumando-o em meu corpo.

-Está linda – Elogiou-me, com um sorriso divertido.

-Obrigada amiga – Agradeci levemente corada.

-Agora o sapato – Entregou-me a caixa.

Abri a caixa pegando um par de sapatos da Louis Vuitton, preto, fechado, com uma tira vermelha que prendia envolta do tornozelo. O salto não era muito alto, o que me deixava ainda mais confortável. Calcei rapidamente e levantei, completamente pronta. Ino analisou-me da cabeça aos pés e sorriu maliciosa.

-Uchiha que se prepare – Murmurou erguendo a destra.

Bati minha mão contra a dela.

-Com certeza – Sorri.

Já passavam das 21h30, o horário que eu havia combinado com ele. Ino e eu descemos de elevador até o térreo, seguindo para o estacionamento, logo pude ver a BMW preta estacionada em uma das vagas, e ele escorado no carro, com os braços cruzados.

Estava lindo, trajava uma calça jeans preta bem justa na região das pernas, uma camisa social branca com os primeiros três botões abertos, um blazer preto por cima da camisa, e nós pés um sapatênis branco com detalhes preto.

-Você o convidou? – Sussurrou Ino, próxima ao meu ouvido.

-Sim – Respondi, continuando a andar em direção a ele.

Paramos em sua frente, os olhos castanhos me analisaram cuidadosamente.

-Nossa... – Murmurou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios – Caprichou.

-Obrigada – Agradeci – Você também está bonito.

Ele riu baixo, desencostou do carro e fez um gesto para que nos aproximássemos do veículo. Abri a porta do carona, me acomodando no banco, Ino sentou-se atrás, ela ignorava completamente o meu acompanhante, que por sua vez fazia o mesmo.

-Fiquei surpreso com o seu convite – Murmurou ele, com os olhos fixos na estrada.

-Eu também – Ri baixo.

Sasori dirigia tranquilamente, uma vez o outra voltava os olhos para mim, mas eu evitava encará-lo. Eu não queria que ele levasse esse convite a sério demais, apesar de que eu notava a sua felicidade por estar ao meu lado por minha livre e espontânea vontade, algo que particularmente nunca imaginei.

Ino às vezes me lançava um olhar pelo retrovisor, estava completamente confusa com a presença de Sasori, eu não havia contado a ela o meu segundo plano, talvez ela me perdoasse por isso. Talvez.

O carro parou, voltei meus olhos para a enorme mansão em frente. Tinha uma arquitetura neoclássica, com pórticos com colunas corolíticas e simetria marcante, me lembrava às casas da Europa, esbanjando luxo e nobreza. O jardim era enorme e encantador, plantas esguias como coníferas; arbustos envolviam a casa, em meio à grama verdinha e bem cuidada, no centro em meio às azaléias e gardênias havia uma fonte com três camadas de pedras, onde na ponta havia a escultura de um anjo sorridente, carregando um jarro por onde jorrava água.

-Caramba... – Murmurou Ino, enquanto olhava a mansão.

Saímos do carro, seguindo para o portão, onde havia dois seguranças. Entreguei os três convites a um dos seguranças, que nos deu passagem, seguimos uma trilha feita de granito até a entrada da casa. Subi uma pequena escada de mármore, onde em cada uma das laterais dos degraus continha um pequeno vaso com arbustos bem podados. Na porta, a mulher de cabelos negros cumprimentava os convidados recém chegados, ela estava exuberante, com um vestido longo cinza, de alças finas, com o decote V. O cabelo negro caia-lhe sobre os ombros, até sua cintura, por um momento tive vontade de possuir cabelos iguais aos dela.

Seu olhos negros fixaram-se em mim, e um sorriso gentil desenhou-se em seus lábios pintados com um batom vermelho. Mikoto estendeu os braços, me puxando para um abraço forte.

-Muito obrigada por ter vindo – Disse enquanto me apertava em seus braços.

Sorri timidamente, retribuindo o abraço.

-Obrigada pelo convite – Eu disse, enquanto nos afastávamos.

Ela me deu passagem, para que pudesse entrar.

-Fique a vontade querida, é um prazer receber a você e a seus convidados – Sorriu para Ino e para Sasori, que beijou-lhe a mão direita.

Assenti e segui adentrando a casa, deparando-me com um enorme salão. Havia algumas mesas espalhadas, com várias pessoas conversando animadamente, enquanto degustavam do champanhe que era servido pelos garçons.

-Sakura-chan! – Ouvi alguém gritar o meu nome.

Percorri meus olhos pelo salão, encontrando Naruto sentado à mesa, com o braço erguido, acenando para mim. Hinata estava ao seu lado, do lado oposto da mesa estava Karin e Suigetsu animados com a nossa chegada. Caminhei junto a Ino e a Sasori até a mesa dos meus amigos, cumprimentei cada um deles, recebendo elogios pela minha aparência. Sentei-me ao lado de Sasori, que conversava com Suigetsu sobre coisas banais.

-Amiga, arrasou – Disse Karin, sorrindo para mim.

-Obrigada amiga – Agradeci levemente corada – Você também.

-Obrigada, mas e ai, e o Uchiha? – Indagou com os olhos rubis brilhando de curiosidade.

Franzi o cenho, sem entender.

-O quê? – Perguntei confusa.

-Não se faça de boba – Fez uma careta – Eu vi vocês na boate, estavam bem... – Sorriu maliciosa – Próximos – Completou a frase.

Senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais, então ela havia visto.

-N-Não rolou nada – Eu disse, ocultando a decepção no meu tom de voz.

Karin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não? – Indagou.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e ela suspirou decepcionada.

-Mas hoje vai rolar – Ino tratou de interferir na conversa – Olha quem chegou – Sussurrou.

Direcionei meus olhos para a porta, Sasuke acabava de entrar. Ele estava como sempre, absurdamente lindo, atraindo a atenção de todos, principalmente das mulheres, que quase babavam pelo moreno, e não era por menos, Sasuke tinha uma beleza incomum. Trajava uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa social branca com a gravata pendurada envolta do pescoço que Mikoto insistia em arrumar, dizendo algo para o filho, que apenas bufava e revirava os olhos.

-Ele é tão gostosamente desleixado – Disse Karin, olhando na direção em que eu e a maioria das mulheres olhávamos.

-Sexy – Concluiu Ino, levando a taça com champanhe à boca tomando um gole.

-Vadio – Foi minha vez de me pronunciar.

Ino e Karin riram.

-Isso ainda acaba em namoro – Karin disse em meio ao riso.

-Ou em cama – Completou a loira.

Revirei os olhos, as duas bateram as mãos, concordando.

Após Mikoto arrumar a gravata de Sasuke, o moreno tratou de sair de perto da sua mãe, começando a cumprimentar os convidados educadamente, agradecendo a cada um deles por estarem ali. Eis que seus olhos negros percorreram o salão, parando diretamente em mim. O encarei e levantei a taça de champanhe discretamente, ele sorriu torto e caminhou rumo a nossa mesa.

-Teme! – Gritou Naruto, levantando da cadeira, dando um abraço apertado no amigo, que resmungou um palavrão – Quando vão liberar o rango? – Indagou fazendo uma cara emburrada – Estou com fome, dattebayo!

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente.

-Daqui a pouco, dobe. – Disse ele enquanto cumprimentava Hinata.

Sasuke pareceu nem se importar com a presença de Sasori, pois cumprimentou o ruivo com a mesma educação que cumprimentara os demais. Sasuke já estava entre mim e Ino, ele curvou-se entre nós, apoiando os braços nos apoios das cadeiras, virando o rosto em minha direção.

-Boa noite senhora Haruno – Sorriu zombeteiro.

-Boa noite moleque Uchiha – Respondi com um sorriso cínico.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Moleque? – Indagou, olhando em meus olhos.

Dei de ombros e tomei um gole do champanhe.

-Heh – Pude ouvir seu riso baixo – Boa noite senhorita Yamanaka – Virou o rosto para Ino.

A loira sorriu, recebendo do moreno um beijo no rosto.

-Boa noite gatão – Cumprimentou ela, lançando-lhe uma piscadela.

Olhei para Ino com o semblante sério, ela apenas riu.

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, de frente para mim. Eu já tinha acabado de beber a segunda taça de champanhe, acabei pegando a terceira, bebendo aos poucos enquanto ouvia Ino tagarelar. Sasuke me encarava de vez em quando, sorrindo sacana. Eu odiava aquele sorriso dele, foi por aquele sorriso que eu me encantei e acabei caindo na dele. Mas naquela noite seria minha vingança, Sasuke não perderia por esperar.


	15. Vingança

Mikoto levantou-se, pegando um talher batendo contra uma taça de cristal, fazendo um barulho irritante soar, chamando a atenção de todos.

-É uma felicidade enorme poder compartilhar essa noite maravilhosa com todos vocês – Disse ela, fazendo sua voz suave ecoar pelo salão – Agradeço a cada um de vocês por terem comparecido a esse jantar, que tem por objetivo principal comemorar a recuperação do meu filho mais novo – Ela apontou para a nossa mesa, na direção de Sasuke – Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke levantou-se e começaram os aplausos. O moreno caminhou até a mãe, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, demonstrando o amor que por ela sentia, era muito bonito o carinho que ele tinha pela mãe, pelo menos com ela ele era amável.

-Infelizmente meu marido Fugaku Uchiha não pode comparecer – Prosseguiu ela – Assim como meu filho mais velho, Itachi Uchiha.

Eu havia notado a ausência de Itachi, provavelmente queria evitar conflitos com Sasuke perante sua família.

-Mas também tenho algumas convidadas muito especiais – Mikoto voltou os olhos negros para mim – Elas foram os anjos na vida de Sasuke, elas e mais tantos outros foram essências para que essa noite tão feliz pudesse se realizar – Sorriu docemente – Por favor, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga e Karin Uzumaki, venham até aqui, heroínas!

E então aplausos invadiram o salão, senti meu rosto esquentar, eu devia estar roxa. Ino levantou animadamente junto a Karin, sorriam adorando aquilo tudo, praticamente correram para perto de Mikoto, que as abraçou calorosamente. Já eu e Hinata levantamos acanhadas, sorrindo tímidas e quase explodindo de tanta vergonha.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura – Ouvi uma voz baixa me chamar.

Hinata pegou em minha mão, apertando completamente trêmula, e eu não ficava para trás, sentia minhas pernas bambearem, já me imaginava indo ao chão. Puxei Hinata para perto de Mikoto, a Uchiha nos abraçou, sussurrando palavras de agradecimento.

Mikoto me colocou entre ela e Sasuke, homens com câmeras fotográficas se posicionaram em nossa frente, e então eu só via flash. Um braço envolveu meus ombros, Sasuke encostou a cabeça na minha e sorriu.

-Sorria Haruno – Murmurou ele.

Abri um pequeno sorriso, estava nervosa e muito envergonhada, queria afastar Sasuke, mas não ousava me mover nenhum centímetro. E permaneci sorrindo por alguns minutos, sentindo meu rosto ficar até dolorido.

Finalmente podemos voltar para a mesa, a tortura havia acabado.

-Gente, vamos aparecer em revistas, jornais, televisão... – Comemorava Karin junto a Ino.

-Famosas! – Exclamou Ino, abraçando a ruiva.

Suspirei pesadamente, Hinata escondia o rosto no peitoral de Naruto, que acariciava a cabeça da morena que parecia querer chorar.

Olhei para Sasori que sorriu para mim.

-Você estava linda, não se preocupe – Murmurou próximo ao meu ouvido.

-Obrigada – Agradeci baixo.

Uma música clássica começou a tocar, alguns casais mais ousados começaram a dançar e o jantar começou a ser servido, porém eu não estava com nem um pouco de fome, minha vontade era até de esquecer a vingança e ir embora o mais rápido possível dali. Mas eu não podia, precisava ir adiante.

Senti um cutucão, era Ino. A loira estava alegre demais, efeito do álcool.

-Vai pegar o Uchiha gostoso? – Perguntou com a voz arrastada.

Olhei em volta, mas não vi Sasuke.

-Não sei – Respondi sincera – Nem se onde ele está.

Ino gargalhou e eu fiquei sem entender, ela já estava pra lá de Bagdá.

-Ele subiu a escada – Ela apontou para uma grande escada de acesso ao segundo andar – Finge que vai retocar a maquiagem, vai logo! – Ordenou – É a sua chance.

Respirei fundo e levantei da mesa, já sentia minhas mãos suarem. Será mesmo que era uma boa ideia?

-Vamos comigo?- Pedi receosa.

Ino revirou os orbes azuis e levantou da cadeira, aproveitando e puxando Karin junto.

-Hinata – Ino chamou a morena que ainda estava encolhida perto do namorado – Vamos retocar a maquiagem.

Hinata assentiu, em seguida levantou-se, vindo para perto das meninas e eu. Olhei para ela, que pareceu notar o meu desespero.

-Sakura, está tudo bem? – Perguntou-me baixinho enquanto seguíamos Ino e Karin em direção a escada.

Respirei fundo, mas por que diabos eu estava tão nervosa? Eu apenas ia dar o troco, Sasuke merecia, eu não podia ficar por baixo.

-Sim – Respondi esboçando um sorriso – Estou ótima Hina. – Lancei uma piscadela para ela – Ino. – Chamei a loira, que parou no primeiro degrau.

Passei por elas, determinada a seguir sozinha.

-Pode deixar – Eu disse – Eu vou sozinha.

Ino sorriu, porém antes que eu passasse por ela, segurou em minha mão.

-Não o beije – Disse com o semblante sério.

Franzi o cenho.

-Não vou – Garanti.

-Cuidado, ele é esperto. – Avisou-me.

Sorri.

-Eu sou mais – Soltei a mão dela e voltei a subir os degraus.

Sentia minhas mãos suarem.

"Calma Sakura, calma", eu sussurrava internamente.

Segui andando lentamente pelo corredor, passando por várias portas fechadas, com receio de bater em uma.

-Haruno? – Uma voz ecoou pelo corredor.

Senti um frio subir pela minha espinha, fechei minhas mãos em punhos, tentando conter a tremedeira que começava a tomar meu corpo, minha respiração pesou, eu queria correr.

"Não fuja", ordenei a mim mesma.

-Oi? – Respondi sem virar.

Ouvi passos se aproximando, fechei meus olhos, implorando ao meu corpo que parasse de tremer. Droga é só o Sasuke, pra que tanto nervoso? Os passos cessaram, ele estava atrás de mim.

-O que está fazendo? – Indagou.

Enchi meus pulmões de ar e com toda a coragem que eu tinha, virei de encontro aos olhos negros. Ele estava bem perto, por isso não perdi tempo e tratei de recuar um passo, mantendo certa distância.

-Eu... Estava procurando o banheiro – Eu disse demonstrando nervosismo e me xinguei internamente por isso.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Hn. – Foi a única coisa que disse, em seguida dando as costas – Quinta porta à direita. – Disse começando a andar.

"Não perca essa chance!", minha mente berrou.

-Espera! – Praticamente gritei.

-Hn? – Sasuke voltou a virar.

Suspirei, levando minhas mãos à barra do meu vestido, apertando o tecido.

-Preciso te mostrar uma coisa – Eu disse firmemente, o encarando.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha morena.

-O que quer me mostrar? – Indagou confuso.

Eu sorri maliciosa, levantando um pouco meu vestido, deixando minhas coxas expostas.

-Uma coisa que garanto que vai gostar muito – Mordi meu lábio inferior, desde quando eu era tão oferecida? Ah é, desde quando resolvi me vingar de Sasuke.

Sasuke fixou os olhos em minhas coxas e não desviou.

-Interessante Haruno – Murmurou ele, subindo o olhar, me analisando.

Tombei a cabeça levemente para a direita, lançando-lhe o olhar mais inocente que pude, ele pareceu gostar, pois mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Fácil", vibrei.

Ele deu um passo para frente e eu recuei um.

-Acha que vai ser tão fácil assim, Uchiha? – Disse em tom de desafio, enquanto recuava.

Sasuke sorriu malicioso e começou a andar em minha direção, se aproximando rapidamente. Virei meu corpo e me pus a fugir dele, até que empurrei uma porta que estava entreaberta e adentrei o cômodo escuro.

-Sasuke Uchiha – Sussurrei em meio a escuridão.

Vi a silhueta de Sasuke em meio a escuridão.

-Você está brincando com fogo, Haruno – Murmurou ele, fechando a porta.

Encostei-me à parede, sentindo-o se aproximar, prendi minha respiração para que ele não me encontrasse facilmente. Eis que a luz foi acesa, me pegando de surpresa.

-Você não sabe brincar – Eu disse fazendo biquinho.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu sei brincar sim – Disse enquanto caminhava lentamente em minha direção.

Eu queria fugir, mas não tinha jeito, eu estava encurralada.

-Sabe é? – Perguntei tentando pensar em um jeito de fugir – Mas eu sei mais.

Já estávamos bem próximos, agarrei os ombros de Sasuke e o empurrei contra a cama enorme, fazendo-o deitar sobre o colchão. Imediatamente subi na cama, passei minha perna flexionada sobre o corpo de Sasuke, e sentei-me cuidadosamente sobre ele.

-Isso está ficando interessante, doutora – Disse o moreno, levando as mãos às minhas coxas, apertando com vontade.

Gemi baixo, o toque dele era gostoso.

-Nada disso mocinho – Peguei em suas mãos e retirei de minhas coxas – Eu que mando aqui – Eu disse autoritária – Fique com suas mãos quietinhas.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, mas em seguida sorriu, parecia gostar de ser dominado.

Voltei a pegar nos ombros largos, puxando-o pra cima, fazendo Sasuke sentar comigo em seu colo. Senti um volume embaixo de mim, fiquei imaginando o quão grande ele seria, no sentido malicioso, claro.

Sasuke aproximou o rosto ao meu, imediatamente curvei meu corpo para trás, me afastando.

-Nada disso – Eu disse erguendo minha mão esquerda, transferindo um leve tapa na face pálida de Sasuke.

Ele pareceu surpreso, e eu também. Levei minhas mãos à gravata dele, desfazendo o nó rapidamente, retirando do pescoço dele. Enrolei cada ponta em uma mão, passei novamente a gravata na nuca de Sasuke e o puxei bruscamente, fazendo seu rosto ir de encontro ao meu decote. Sasuke não perdeu tempo, colocou a língua para fora e começou a deslizá-la entre meus seios, deixando um rastro quente de saliva entre eles, me arrancando um gemido baixinho.

Ainda pressionando o rosto dele contra meus seios, comecei a mover meu quadril lentamente para frente e para trás, rebolando sobre o volume de seu membro, fazendo-o suspirar. Soltei uma das pontas da gravata, mergulhando minha mão direita entre o cabelo negro, laçando meus dedos nos fios, puxando devagar, fazendo Sasuke afastar o rosto dos meus seios, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Aproximei meu rosto do queixo do moreno e dei uma leve mordida, em seguida descendo até o pescoço pálido, começando a beijar o local, passando a ponta de minha língua sobre a pele quente, sentindo Sasuke estremecer.

Inclinei meu corpo para frente, jogando meu peso sobre ele, que começou a deitar novamente. Continuei a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto deslizava minhas mãos pela camisa, abrindo os botões com agilidade, deixando o corpo másculo exposto. Retirei a camisa dele, jogando-a para perto da porta. Olhei para o corpo de Sasuke, mordi meu lábio fortemente, tentando conter o desejo, ele era gostoso, literalmente.

. Passei minhas unhas pelo peitoral, descendo até o abdômen dele, Sasuke arfava, com os olhos fechados, apertando os lençóis

-Está me deixando louco – Sussurrou rouco.

Eu ri baixinho.

-Essa é a intenção – Murmurei com os lábios sobre a pele dele.

As mãos de Sasuke deslizaram para minhas coxas, senti-o apertá-las com muita força me arrancando um gemido baixo. Distribui beijos pelo peitoral do moreno, enquanto sentia-o apertar minhas coxas cada vez mais forte. Desci um pouco mais, chegando à sua barriga, onde beijei e dei leves mordiscadas, Sasuke arfava um pouco mais alto.

Mas fui surpreendida, em um rápido movimento Sasuke me jogou na cama, me assustando. Rapidamente se pôs sobre mim, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o colchão.

"Vish!"

-Eu que mando, esqueceu? – Eu disse nervosa.

-Cala a boca – Sussurrou ele, aproximando o rosto ao meu.

Quando notei que ia me beijar, virei meu rosto, fazendo seus lábios virem contra minha bochecha.

-Não quer me beijar, doutora? – Murmurou com os lábios sobre minha bochecha.

Quando ia responder, ele selou os lábios em meus pescoço, me fazendo arfar e arrepiar por inteira. Sasuke ficou entre minhas pernas, meu vestido já havia subido até meu quadril, deixando minha calcinha exposta. Gemi sentindo-o roçar seu membro contra minha intimidade por cima do tecido. Ele pareceu se animar com meu gemido, moveu o quadril para frente, friccionando nossos sexos.

"Não se entrega!", repreendi-me.

Enlacei minhas pernas envolta da cintura de Sasuke, agarrei seus ombros e girei na cama, voltando a sentar sobre ele.

-Desobediente – Passei minhas unhas pelo abdômen de Sasuke.

Deitei cuidadosamente sobre ele e deslizei para baixo, ficando com a face na altura do quadril dele, retirei minhas pernas da cama e me ajoelhei no chão. Voltei meus olhos para Sasuke, que me olhava intensamente, os olhos negros transbordavam desejo, ele estava completamente entregue, e era exatamente isso que eu queria.

Eu iria além, muito além.

-Sasuke – Sussurrei no ouvido do moreno – Quero te amarrar na cama.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Não – Recusou-se.

-Por favor, Sasuke? – Pedi com a voz manhosa – Só para eu abusar de você um pouquinho... – Passei minha unha pela barriga dele.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, soltou um suspiro.

-Tudo bem – Resmungou – Mas olha lá o que vai aprontar.

Sorri vitoriosa.

Sasuke encostou-se à cabeceira da cama, peguei a gravata dele e me aproximei.

-Junte as mãozinhas – Pedi, enrolando um pouco da gravata em cada um dos pulsos do moreno.

Após enrolar a gravata nos pulsos de Sasuke, prendi o tecido na cabeceira, em uma barra de ferro na horizontal que ficava acima da madeira que compunha a cabeceira. Certifiquei-me de tê-lo deixado bem preso.

-Está apertado demais – Resmungou Sasuke, olhando para as mãos presas.

-Cala a boca – Ordenei – Eu faço do jeito que eu quiser – Aproximei meu rosto ao dele – Entendeu?

Sasuke sorriu safado, balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Sim, doutora – Murmurou.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, ergui minha mão direita e dei-lhe um tapa no rosto, fazendo minha a palma da minha mão estalar contra a pele pálida. Sasuke virou o rosto, resmungando um palavrão.

-Sakura – Eu disse enquanto ficava em pé sobre a cama – Me chame de Sakura.

Sasuke voltou a virar o rosto, pude ver a marca de meus dedos sobre a bochecha, eu acho que estava exagerando. O moreno percorreu os olhos negros pelas minhas pernas.

-Consigo ver sua calcinha, Sakura – Sorriu – Sexy.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, Sasuke era muito safado.

Ajoelhei-me sobre o colchão, deitando em seguida, ficando entre as pernas de Sasuke, com meu rosto na altura de seu abdômen. Comecei a distribuir leves beijos pela barriga de Sasuke, passando a ponta de minha língua sobre a pele quente e cheirosa. Sasuke ficou inquieto, tentando soltar as mãos. Ergui meu olhar, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior, sorri de um jeito provocativo.

Desabotoei a calça jeans, agarrando o tecido nas laterais e puxando para baixo retirando-a rapidamente e jogando para perto da porta. Sasuke usava uma cueca box preta, pude ver um volume enorme. Sasuke apenas me observava louco para saber até aonde eu iria com a minha quase tortura.

Respirei fundo, passando meus indicadores nas laterais da cueca de Sasuke, preparando para abaixar.

"Vai lá garota!"

Abaixei de vez, sem demora. Arregalei os olhos, olhando para o que eu acabava de descobrir. Sasuke riu baixo, provavelmente notando a minha reação.

-Parabéns – Eu disse sem pensar, arrancando uma risada gostosa dele.

Determinada, envolvi o membro de Sasuke com minha mão esquerda, ele fechou os olhos e arfou. Comecei a movimentar minha mão para cima e para baixo, sentindo o membro quente deslizar em minha mão, enquanto Sasuke gemia rouco. Aquela visão era maravilhosa, eu não podia negar, Sasuke arfando, gemendo, por minha causa, era delicioso.

Soltei o membro dele rapidamente, levantando da cama. Sasuke me olhou confuso e eu sorri, indo para perto da porta.

-Vou fazer um street tease, que tal? – Menti, começando a levantar o meu vestido.

Ele sorriu de canto, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Gostosa – Murmurou, com os olhos fixos em minhas pernas.

Soltei o meu vestido, ele voltou a me olhar confuso.

-Foi legal brincar com você, mas agora tenho que ir babaca. – Dei de ombros, caminhando rapidamente até a porta, começando a pegar as peças de roupas de Sasuke que eu havia jogado ali.

-O quê?! – Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

Vi a face de Sasuke mudar, a expressão relaxada agora estava furiosa, ele começou a se debater na cama, tentando soltar as mãos, porém não conseguiu por estarem muito bem presas. Eu gargalhei vendo o desespero dele.

-Vai me deixar aqui?! – Perguntou com a voz alterada.

Dei de ombros e joguei um beijo para ele.

-Nos vemos por ai – Eu disse saindo pela porta.

Ouvi Sasuke gritar me xingando dos piores nomes existentes, a única coisa que fiz foi gargalhar enquanto andava apressadamente pelo corredor. Entrei em um dos quartos, estava muito escuro. Aproximei-me da janela aberta e simplesmente joguei as roupas de Sasuke para fora, vendo-as cair na grama lá embaixo.

-Vingança quase completa – Murmurei com um sorriso sobre os lábios.


	16. Sopa de tomate e um novo namorado

Desci a escada mais que rápido, tomando cuidado para não desequilibrar do salto e ir de encontro ao chão, o sorriso em meu rosto era enorme, eu pagava para ver a cara da pessoa que pegasse o Sasuke naquela situação. Cheguei ao salão, uma música eletrônica tocava em um volume muito alto, não havia mais ninguém sentado, agora todos dançavam alegremente no meio do salão. Perguntei-me por quanto tempo fiquei no quarto com Sasuke, nem parecia um jantar e sim uma boate.

-Olha quem chegou! – Exclamou Ino, erguendo uma taça, agora com vinho tinto.

Tomei a taça da mão dela e levei à boca, tomando um longo gole.

-Eita, parece que foi bom, hein?! – Gritou Karin, gargalhando junto a Ino.

Devolvi a taça para Ino e ri junto a elas.

-Deu tudo certo – Eu disse alegremente.

-Boa garota – Ino ergueu a mão e eu bati a minha mão contra a dela.

-Agora precisamos ir embora – Olhei em volta – Cadê o Sasori? – Perguntei enquanto pegava no braço de Ino.

A loira deu de ombros.

-Sei lá – Respondeu.

Suspirei pesadamente, eu tinha que sair daquele jantar o mais rápido possível, a qualquer momento Sasuke poderia aparecer. Continuei procurando Sasori pelo salão, mas nada do ruivo.

-Droga – Resmunguei raivosa.

Voltei para perto de Ino, peguei no antebraço da loira e a puxei.

-Precisamos ir embora – Eu disse, enquanto olhava envolta – Sasuke pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-O deixou bem amarrado? – Perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de vinho.

Assenti.

-Então não tem o que temer – Disse a loira – E ele não vai fazer nada contra você, estamos em uma festa com um monte de pessoas envolta – Lançou-me uma piscadela.

Ela tinha razão, mas eu não poderia relaxar, eu sabia que Sasuke tentaria dar o troco, não era eu a única vingativa afinal.

-Vou chamar um taxi – Decidi por fim – Você vem? – Perguntei a Ino, olhando-a sobre o ombro.

Ino balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não mesmo – Respondeu – Agora que está ficando bom.

Dei de ombros e comecei a caminhar rumo à saída, naquele jantar eu não poderia ficar nem mais um segundo.

Olhei para a pequena TV na minha cozinha, pendurada em um suporte na parede ao lado do armário. Lá estava eu tentando preparar algo para que eu pudesse comer, nunca fui boa na cozinha, por isso vivia assistindo programas de culinária, tentando preparar algo que na maioria das vezes acabava não dando certo.

-"Essa receita é simples e rápida, precisamos apenas de tomates, quantos você preferir" – Dizia o cozinheiro na TV, apontando para uma tigela com tomates amontoados.

Olhei para a mesa onde havia deixado os ingredientes para a sopa. Tomate... Confere!

-"Meia xícara de chá de azeite de oliva" – Ergueu uma pequena garrafa de azeite.

Azeite, confere.

-"Meia xícara de água" – Ergueu um copo com água.

Olhei para a torneira, é, acho que confere.

-"Metade de uma cebola" – Cortou a cebola ao meio.

Fiz uma careta, cebola nem pensar!

-"Sal a gosto e três colheres de sopa de alecrim" – Apontou para dois pequenos pires com os ingredientes citados.

Alecrim? Desconfere (?)

Suspirei, revirei a minha gaveta de temperos, optei por deixar o alecrim de lado e substituí-lo por orégano. O que os dois tinham em comum? Nem eu sabia.

-"Coloque no liquidificador o tomate, o azeite, a água" – Disse o cozinheiro, colocando os ingredientes no liquidificador.

Peguei o meu pequeno liquidificador que ficava em cima da geladeira, colocando-o sobre a mesa. Peguei uma faca e um tomate, começando a fatiá-lo dentro do copo do liquidificador, após fatiar quatro tomates, despejei um pouco do azeite sobre o tomate e em seguida a água. Liguei o liquidificador, batendo os ingredientes até formar um líquido consistente.

-"Adicione a cebola" – Fatiou a cebola dentro do liquidificador.

Não mesmo.

Não tive paciência, acabei jogando o orégano e o sal de vez no liquidificador, voltando a bater. Em seguida despejei o líquido numa panela e levei ao fogo, se ficaria bom eu não sei, mas eu comeria de qualquer jeito.

Ouvi a campainha tocar, deixei a minha sopa de tomate esquentando e corri para atender. Abri a porta e senti um frio na barriga. Apertei a maçaneta com força e me preparei para fechar a porta, mas antes que eu pudesse ter feito isso, Sasuke entrou na minha casa, me empurrando bruscamente. Cambaleei para trás, senti a mão dele agarrar meu pescoço, e em um momento minhas costas colidirem contra a parede, me causando dor.

-Sasu... – Sussurrei com dificuldade.

Levei minha mão ao pulso do moreno, tentando retirar sua mão de meu pescoço, mas a força dele perante a minha era muito maior.

-Você achou que ia fazer aquilo comigo e ia ficar por isso mesmo? – Perguntou ele, fixando os olhos negros cintilando de ódio em meu rosto.

Tentei falar, mas não conseguia. Sasuke finalmente largou meu pescoço, porém agarrou meus pulsos, prendendo-os contra a parede. Puxei o ar com força, sentia meu coração bater descompassado, eu estava com medo, muito medo do que Sasuke poderia fazer.

-S-Sasuke... – Tentei falar, mas fui interrompida pela voz rouca.

-Você não sabe com quem mexeu – Sorriu perverso – Vou fazê-la pagar pelo o que me fez passar – Aproximou o rosto ao meu.

Virei meu rosto, logo senti a respiração quente de Sasuke contra minha orelha, me causando leves arrepios. Ergui minhas mãos, agarrando os ombros do rapaz, e com toda a força que eu possuía o empurrei, fazendo-o cambalear, se afastando um pouco. Foi uma brecha que encontrei para fugir. Tratei de correr, pulando no sofá e saltando em direção a porta, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar, Sasuke impediu minha passagem, colocando-se a frente.

-Não vai conseguir fugir de mim, Sakura – Fechou a porta.

Trancou a porta e retirou a chave.

-Sasuke, vou pedir uma só vez – Eu disse fechando os olhos, tentando ter paciência – Me entrega essa chave.

Sasuke riu, ergueu a mão direita onde pendurado em seu dedo indicador estava a chave.

-Não – Respondeu ele com um sorriso zombeteiro – Não vou te deixar sair daqui – Enfiou a chave no bolso do jeans.

Passei minha mão em meu rosto impaciente, minha vontade era de esmurrar a cara do Sasuke. Suspirei pesadamente e o encarei sem me intimidar.

-Pois bem, vou gritar até alguém vim me tirar daqui – Comecei a caminhar em direção a porta.

Empurrei Sasuke de frente da porta, logo comecei a esmurrá-la, dando socos tão fortes, que faziam um barulho enorme.

-SOCORRO! – Berrei enquanto transferia socos – Alguém me ajuda! Socor-

Um braço envolveu minha cintura, me puxando para trás, minha boca foi tampada por uma mão grande. Virei um pouco o rosto e olhei para Sasuke, que sorriu de canto.

-Quietinha – Sussurrou em meu ouvido – Amanhã vou te entregar a chave.

Abri minha boca e fechei cravando meus dentes na palma da mão dele, mordendo o mais forte que pude, fazendo-o me soltar.

-AHH! – Gritou ele, olhando para a mão – Porra Sakura! – Esbravejou.

Preparei-me para correr, porém Sasuke foi mais rápido, agarrou meus pulsos e me empurrou para a parede novamente, prendendo meus pulsos em cima da minha cabeça. Colocou sua perna esquerda entre as minhas, me prensando com seu corpo, impossibilitando de me mover.

-Me solta Sasuke! – Ordenei enquanto tentava me mexer.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, esboçando um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Você é muito marrenta – Murmurou enquanto aproximava o rosto.

-Tsc – Virei meu rosto, o ignorando.

-Fica se fazendo de difícil – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, com a voz extremamente sexy – Mas você mesma sabe o quanto me deseja – Riu baixinho e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Arfei, novamente tentei me soltar, mas Sasuke era muito forte, me odiei por ser uma lerda. O cheiro que emanava daquele corpo me embriagava, fragrância amadeirada com notas de hortelã, minha vontade era de puxá-lo para ainda mais perto, só para apreciar aquele perfume. Fui despertada de meus pensamentos ao sentir os lábios de Sasuke em meu ombro direito, ele deu uma leve mordida, me fazendo suspirar. Foi subindo lentamente, fazendo uma trilha de beijos até meu pescoço, onde beijou lentamente, dando leves lambidas e mordiscadas. Entreabri minha boca, arfando, estremecendo, tentando resistir a ele, o que estava realmente impossível. Sasuke afastou o rosto de meu pescoço, me encarou com um sorriso safado.

-P-Para de rir! – Eu disse com raiva.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Você fala demais – Resmungou.

Quando me preparei para protestar, Sasuke uniu nossos lábios. Arregalei os olhos, totalmente sem reação.

-Não vai retribuir? – Perguntou ele entre nossos lábios.

Pisquei algumas vezes, Sasuke me encarava com os olhos semicerrados. Entreabri minha boca lentamente, fechando meus olhos aos poucos, Sasuke sorriu e logo encaixou os lábios aos meus, eram quentes e macios e tinham um sabor adocicado, ele devia ter bebido algo doce no caminho até a minha casa. Sasuke sugou meu lábio inferior com avidez, mordiscando em seguida. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu cedi, apreciando a umidade e o sabor adocicado quando roçava lentamente na minha, movimentando-a de um modo gostoso. Senti sua mão afrouxar o aperto sobre meus pulsos, aproveitei para me livrar minhas mãos completamente, e pareci surpreendê-lo quando ao invés de afastá-lo, simplesmente envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto, se ainda era possível, pois estávamos colados um ao outro.

Mordisquei o lábio inferior de Sasuke, puxando entre os dentes, aproveitando para respirar. As mãos grandes firmaram-se em meu quadril, apertando com força, me fazendo ofegar entre nossos lábios. Sasuke moveu a cabeça para a direita e eu acompanhei movendo a minha no mesmo ritmo, enquanto nossos lábios friccionavam-se num beijo ardente de pura luxúria.

Foi então que senti um cheiro que não vinha do corpo quente que me prensava contra a parede e sim da cozinha. Imediatamente empurrei o Sasuke, que se afastou ofegante. Não perdi tempo, sai em disparada até a cozinha, deparando-me com a panela que estava com as laterais pretas, a sopa de cor vermelha borbulhava, uma fumaça cinzenta subia me fazendo torcer o nariz.

-Droga – Resmunguei desligando a chama.

Peguei nas laterais da panela, mas logo soltei sentindo meus dedos arderem. Soltei um berro, corri até a pia, ligando a torneira, enfiando minhas mãos embaixo da água gélida. Sasuke chegou atrás de mim, parando ao meu lado.

-Me deixa ver isso – Murmurou pegando em meu pulso.

O afastei.

-Eu sou médica, sei me cuidar sozinha – Resmunguei, sentindo a dor aliviar.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, voltou a pegar em meu pulso esquerdo, aproximando minha mão de seu rosto.

-Você é burra – Disse ele, voltando os olhos para a panela que estava sobre o fogão.

Fechei a cara, puxando minha mão.

Sasuke pegou uma colher em cima da mesa, se aproximou da panela e enfiou a colher na sopa, pegando um pouco, assoprou por alguns instantes em seguida levou à boca, provando. Fiquei observando-o provar a sopa, e foi um choque vê-lo pegar um prato e despejar minha sopa nele.

Desliguei a torneira, encostando-me na pia, vendo Sasuke devorar a sopa.

-Quem te deu permissão para tomar a minha sopa? – Indaguei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Sasuke levou a colher à boca e direcionou os olhos negros para mim.

-Depois do que fez comigo, no mínimo deve me deixar tomar essa sopa ruim – Disse voltando a pegar mais um pouco da sopa na colher.

Entreabri minha boca, completamente revoltada.

-Ruim? – Indaguei – Se está ruim, então pare de tomar! – Esbravejei já planejando atacar a panela quente na cara dele.

Ele riu baixo, terminou de tomar a sopa e levantou-se da mesa. Franzi o cenho ao vê-lo se aproximar de mim, encostei-me a pia tentando manter o máximo de distância. Sasuke parou em minha frente, pegou em minhas mãos, analisando as queimaduras nas pontas de meus dedos. Ergueu minhas mãos na altura de seu rosto e começou a dar um leve beijo em cada dedo meu.

-Tenho que ir – Murmurou beijando a ponta de meu indicador – Mas eu volto em breve – Sorriu.

Segurou em meus pulsos e me puxou bruscamente contra si, sem permissão minha, me deu um rápido selinho.

-Tchau doutora – Disse soltando meus pulsos e afastando-se.

Virei meu rosto, desprezando-o, ouvi o riso dele e em poucos segundos ele já batia a porta de meu apartamento. Respirei fundo, direcionando meus olhos para a panela com a sopa.

Maldita seja a sopa de tomate.

19 de janeiro

-Usa essa blusa aqui – Disse Ino, lançando uma blusa tomara que caia preta em minha direção – E essa calça – Ergueu uma calça jeans clara.

Peguei as peças de roupa e comecei a me despir. Naquela noite seria o meu encontro com Gaara, eu estava nervosa e nem sabia o porquê. Vesti a blusa bem justa em meu corpo, a calça jeans e calcei uma bota que ia até a canela. Estava simples, do jeito que eu gostava. Ino me maquiou rapidamente, e quando dei por mim, já estava na hora de ir ao encontro com Gaara, que já me esperava no estacionamento.

-Tchau amiga – Dei um beijo no rosto de Ino.

-Boa sorte Best – Desejou-me enquanto me seguia.

Andei apressada até a porta, levei à mão a maçaneta e abri.

-Boa noite – Disse ele, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Franzi o cenho.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei-lhe com o semblante sério.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Vim acertar as contas contigo – Respondeu me encarando.

Ino parou ao meu lado, olhava para mim e em seguida para Sasuke, com a expressão confusa.

-Ér... – Olhei para a loira – Pode fazer algo por mim? – Indaguei.

Ela assentiu.

-Vai ao estacionamento e diga para o Gaara que daqui a pouco estou descendo, preciso resolver algumas coisas – Encarei Sasuke, que sorriu cínico.

-Tá bem – Respondeu Ino – E o senhor – Apontou para Sasuke – Vê se não apronta.

O moreno ergueu as mãos na altura dos ombros, como se estivesse se rendendo.

-Pode deixar – Lançou uma piscadela para a loira, que desapareceu no corredor.

Suspirei pesadamente.

-Entra – Dei passagem a ele.

Sasuke passou pela porta, adentrando minha casa rapidamente. Bati a porta, Sasuke sentou-se no sofá, pousando os pés na mesinha de centro. Folgado. Parei em sua frente, com os braços cruzados e a cara emburrada. Sasuke me analisou, um sorriso sacana surgiu em seus lábios, e eu já me via dando alguns socos naquele rosto lindo.

-Ia sair? – Indagou, enquanto encarava minhas pernas.

-Vou sair – Respondi dando ênfase á palavra "vou".

Sasuke levantou do sofá, ficando de frente a mim.

-Errado – Disse ele, balançando o indicador esquerdo – Vamos acertar as contas hoje.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Não tenho nada a acertar contigo – Rosnei.

Ele riu baixo.

-O que fez comigo naquele dia – Fez uma pausa, como se me obrigasse a me recordar da minha vingança – Não pode ficar impune.

Estreitei os olhos, ele não podia estar falando sério.

-Cai fora da minha casa. – Ordenei, apontando para a porta.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-Complicada – Murmurou – Quer sair comigo? – Perguntou-me.

Fiquei atônita, Sasuke me fitava seriamente, esperando uma resposta, que não veio de imediato.

-Não – Respondi voltando a minha feição carrancuda – Já tenho compromisso, vou sair com o Gaara – Tratei de dizer.

Sasuke arregalou levemente os olhos, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto, estranhei aquela reação.

-Gaara? – Indagou baixo, mais pra ele do que pra mim.

Assenti confirmando.

Imediatamente Sasuke correu até a porta, girando a chave e retirando-a, guardando-a no bolso em seguida, permaneci observando-o confusa, que merda ele estava fazendo? Sinceramente, Sasuke tinha um comportamento nada normal às vezes, parecia um distúrbio de personalidade ou algo próximo a isso.

O moreno cruzou os braços e me encarou.

-Mas que porra é essa Sasuke? – Esbravejei já caminhando até ele.

-Hoje você fica aqui comigo – Disse ele naturalmente.

Tá, ele estava pedindo para ser assassinado.

-Sasuke – Pronunciei seu nome pausadamente – Me devolva a chave.

-Não – Respondeu ele com um sorriso sapeca – Não vou deixar você se encontrar com o Gaara.

Engoli em seco, fechei minhas mãos em punhos.

-Eu vou me encontrar com o Gaara sim! – Gritei já nervosa.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não vai. – Disse enquanto encostava-se contra a porta.

-Vou! – Teimei.

-Não – O moreno retrucou.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, mais um segundo e eu daria uma voadora na cara de Sasuke.

-Faça o favor de sair da frente da porta Sasuke! – Ordenei já caminhando em direção a ele.

-Não vou deixar você se encontrar com aquele cara – Deu de ombros.

Parei em sua frente, minhas unhas machucavam a palma da minha mão de tão forte que eu apertava.

-E por que não? – Indaguei.

-Porque quero que fique aqui comigo – Respondeu.

Não era uma justificativa aceitável.

-Para de ser infantil, não sou sua, não temos nada a sério! – Vociferei - Agora cai fora da minha casa!

Sasuke desencostou da porta, um sorriso zombeteiro desenhava-se em seus lábios, aquilo me deixava ainda mais irada.

-Não seja por isso – Disse ele – Quer namorar comigo?

Arregalei os olhos, havia sido pega de surpresa, mas ao olhar o sorriso idiota dele, já podia notar que ele estava só brincando.

-Não! – Gritei.

-Okay, você é a minha namorada agora, não pode sair com outro cara – Voltou a encostar-se à porta.

-Eu não aceitei! – Bradei, preparando-me para pular no pescoço de Sasuke.

Sasuke deu um passo a frente, ficando próximo de mim. Curvou o corpo para ficar da minha altura, ergueu a mão direita e pousou em meu rosto, afagando minha bochecha com o polegar.

-Ninguém diz "não" para Sasuke Uchiha – Murmurou tranqüilo, como se falasse com uma criança – Por isso vou considerar como um sim.

Respirei fundo, dei um tapa na mão de Sasuke, afastando do meu rosto.

-Eu disse não – Berrei – E se eu disse não, é não!

Sasuke revirou os olhos, enfiou o indicador no bolso dianteiro da minha calça e me puxou abruptamente. Antes que eu me afastasse, passou o braço esquerdo em minha cintura, me prendendo contra si. Começou a inclinar o corpo em minha direção, com a boca entreaberta e os olhos semicerrados.

Do you know What's worth fighting for

**Você sabe pelo que vale a pena lutar**

When It's not worth dying for?

**Quando não vale a pena morrer?**

Abri meus olhos ao ouvir a música, só então percebi que havia fechado os olhos. Sasuke permanecia com os olhos fechados, o rosto a centímetros do meu.

-Green Day? – Indagou abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-Tsc – O afastei e peguei meu celular do bolso traseiro do jeans.

Era Ino. Deslizei meu polegar pela tela e atendi.

-Cadê você? – A loira praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha.

Sasuke sorriu e eu bufei.

-Ino, o Sasuke me prendeu aqui no apartamento – Olhei para o moreno, que arqueou uma sobrancelha – Só vou assassinar ele e já estou descendo.

Ino riu.

-Me dá isso aqui – Disse Sasuke pegando o celular de minhas mãos.

Comecei a pular, tentando recuperar o celular, mas Sasuke me afastava com o braço.

-Diga ai para o cara que ela não vai mais sair com ele – Sasuke disse enquanto me impedia de pegar o celular – Por quê? – Olhou pra mim de soslaio – Porque a Sakura é a minha namorada agora.


End file.
